


Something Good Can Work

by etherith



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Genderbending, Grief/Mourning, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Memory Loss, Multi, Multiple Minor Pairings - Freeform, Multiverse, Not Really Character Death, Repressed Memories, Songfic, Temporary Character Death, Time Skips, Time Travel, Underage Drinking, multiple AUs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2752550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherith/pseuds/etherith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa loses all memory of his past lives each time he reincarnates and Iwaizumi must chase him across time, space, and lifetimes to make him remember. </p><p>In which Iwaizumi has an undying sense of loyalty to Oikawa despite the times when circumstance separates them and the time old tale of love transgressing all obstacles comes to light in yet another story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Start Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is an entirely self-indulgent fic in which I combined two of my favorite things, Two Door Cinema Club and Alternate Universes, and started writing. I probably spend way too much time thinking about these two dorks being happy, so for the most part, in this story, they're not. I'm sorry, it hurts me too.  
> It is a songfic, so included in the text itself are segments of lyrics. Info is intentionally choppy in an attempt to mimic memories.  
> The concept of reincarnation and time travel together is pretty neat, so that's how I excuse the excess of alternate lives you'll see in the coming chapters. There will be six chapters in total, so I hope you look forward to the rest!

Inhale. Exhale. Take deep breathes. _Oh he's beautiful Mrs. Iwaizumi. What will you name such a beautiful child_?

"Hajime."

 

_Breath in_

_And reach in_

_for anything that will not let you go_

 

Iwaizumi Hajime knew he was different from the moment he was aware of conscious thought. He felt different from other kids. Clocks ticked louder, time moved slower, or faster depending on how he felt. Sometimes he skipped minutes altogether.

"Hajime, people will never understand what we are." Was always his mother's response when he questioned why he wasn't normal. He learned to keep his differences hidden.

"What are we?" A thirteen year old Hajime finally worked up the courage to ask, clutching an old stuffed animal to his chest as they pack their belongings to move for the fourth time that year.

"Time travelers."

"No, really." Hajime sighed, dropping his toy into a bin and then lifting it into the trunk. "What are we?"

"We're gifted with the ability to go forward in time, eternally reincarnating until we've found the perfect timeline." She explained impatiently, as though it was basic knowledge.

"So I've had lives before this?"

"Not you," his mother said, "This is your first timeline."

"How many lives have you lived?"

"36."

"How many lives will we live?"

"As many or as few as we wish, so long as you aren't killed."

"What happens if you die?" Hajime asked, fascinated.

"You reincarnate, usually into someone else, but you're still, you know, you." She explained, "But if you're killed your number of reincarnations becomes limited. Like an hour glass appears and begins ticking down to your final timeline."

His mother made intricate motions with her hands.

"What about family?"

"We reincarnate together, across all timelines. However, we're often separated by tears, enigmas, unexpected interference from past and future selves."

"But we'll always find each other?"

"Always." She promised.

 

_Take me_

_Hold me_

_Think of all the people that you know_

 

"Your first timeline will be your hardest," one of his mother's friends told him over breakfast one morning.

Hajime eyed her curiously over his eggs, "You're also a time traveler?" He asked, stabbing his yolk and ripping it open.

"No, but I'm married to one." She smiled. Her surname was Oikawa. "My husband won't reincarnate after this timeline though, but he's told me all about what it's like. Sounds very tiring to be honest."

"Mrs. Oikawa has two kids of her own." His mother slipped in.

"My daughter has already left this timeline, but my son, Tooru is determined to spend as much time as he can in this timeline since it's the only one he'll spend with me." She smiled again, but it was sad and forced. Something about it made Hajime's heart ache.

"You two would be good friends I suspect." Mrs. Oikawa hummed and the thought of their friendship seemed to soften her features.

"I'd like to meet him." Hajime, now seventeen, blurted out.

"I'm sure he'd like that as well."

 

_We've been staring down the barrel of a gun but we found home and comfort in everyone_

 

"Hey Iwa-chan," Tooru called down to him from the balcony of his parent's home.

"Don't call me that." Iwaizumi, now eighteen, rested his head on the damp cement of the driveway. It was the first time in a week that it had stopped raining. From his spot on the ground Hajime thought Tooru looked like some sort of angel peering down at him from the heavens.

"My dad told me not to fall in love with a ticker." Tooru said, the word _ticker_ landed, foreign and uncomfortable in Iwaizumi's ears.

"What's that?" He asked out of curiosity. Tooru climbed onto the balcony railing, standing with his arms outstretched a lazy smirk on his lips. If Iwaizumi had blinked in the next moment he would've missed the magic trick Tooru so often liked to pull out. His slender fingers curled inward and his body appeared to smear in space for a brief second before his face was suddenly very close to Hajime's, startling him into sitting up. Their foreheads knocked together painfully.

"Ow, Hajime that hurt." Oikawa groaned, rubbing his forehead tenderly.

"If it really hurts that much just skip the few seconds." Iwaizumi sighed, leaning in to ensure his friend was alright.

"I'm fine, thanks." Oikawa said sarcastically.

"So what in the hell is a ticker?" Hajime asked impatiently.

"Normal people," The brunette explained and made a ticking noise with his mouth.

"They're all like ticking time bombs, waiting to die. We're not like that though. We're special."

"If your dad feels that way why'd he marry your mom."

"My dad was murdered by another traveler fourteen timelines ago. He did what he could to make himself happy when he landed here permanently." Oikawa shrugged it off as though it was a topic that made his skin crawl.

Hajime returned to his reclined position, "I wasn't planning on falling in love anyway. It just seems like a hindrance."

"What a lonely existence you'll have."

"It won't be lonely if I'll always have you Asskawa."

"I'm touched by your sentiment." Tooru said bitterly, but there was a lightness to his tone that warmed Iwaizumi'd body in not unpleasant ways.

 

_Everything comes to an end_

_But who knows what tomorrow will send_

_We must wait for a sign and be patient with time_

_Until then we can start again_

 

"I'm so sorry Hajime." Is all Oikawa can manage to say at his mother's funeral.

"She didn't even tell me she was leaving." Is all Iwaizumi can think.

"Your first timeline will be your hardest." Mr. Oikawa said, patting Iwaizumi on the shoulder before leaving. It doesn't make Iwaizumi feel any better, in fact he just felt like vomiting. Oikawa lurked in the shadows of the funeral home for the duration, leaving Hajime to mourn alone. Perhaps not the wisest thing he'd ever done or he'd ever do. He sneaks out the back an hour later to steal liquor from his dad.

"I think that's why my sister left so early." Tooru says later, leaning heavily on Hajime, half drunk. They're both drunk, for the first time. "I don't want to leave this timeline." He adds.

Hajime downs another shot, ignoring the harsh burn, "I do."

"If I leave, I'll never see my mother again." Oikawa hiccups, burying his face against the scratchy material of the hotel carpet. He'd fallen over when Iwaizumi shifted away from him. There were hot tears stinging his eyes.

 

_Leave it_

_So strapped in_

_We found a way of finding its way back_

 

"I love you." Is said for the first time to Oikawa by a woman he barely knows at some seedy hotel in downtown. He is twenty one. Sweat, whispers, and promises are all exchanged that evening and when he meets Hajime two days later for a study session the skin of Iwaizumi's fist meets the skin of his cheek.

"You seriously need to grow up."

"I lost my mother Hajime. I'm not just going to get over it."

Iwaizumi can only let out a harsh laugh, "Oh? Please enlighten me as to how sleeping around is helping anyone."

"You don't get it."

"No, but I get you, Tooru and this isn't you."

"I'm ready to skip town."

"No. You promised me we'd finish this timeline together."

"Hey Hajime?"

"What." It's a statement, not a question.

"I want to love you."

 

_But it will do_

_It's meant to_

_In no time it will be sitting where you sat_

 

The first time they kiss is sloppy and Oikawa is drunk. Oikawa isn't good at any part of it really, too much tongue, hands with no clue where to place themselves, he was utterly hopeless. While Tooru was busy finding himself, Iwaizumi had maintained one successful relationship with a young traveler by the name of Matsukawa Issei. Mattsun, as he became known by Oikawa, showed Iwaizumi the ropes and then bid him adieu in search of a new timeline. It was Iwaizumi who learned how to make Oikawa bend. Oikawa doesn't remember the next morning.

"Everything is so fuzzy," he groaned, rubbing his eyes the next morning. Hajime can still feel the burn of their kiss on his lips. "I feel like I'm forgetting something important."

Whether or not Tooru was serious about forgetting was the last thing on Iwaizumi's mind when he leaned in and kissed Oikawa for the second time.

"Was that a good enough reminder?" Hajime asked, turning his face away in an attempt to mask his embarrassment.

"Iwa-chan, that was _so_ smooth." Oikawa said, wide eyed and then they kissed again.

 

_And the rain keeps coming trying to wash away the sun but we still found home and comfort in everyone_

 

When they're twenty five Iwaizumi takes Oikawa on a trip and the latter falls in love with a matching set of silver bands in a jewelry store window. Iwaizumi buys them in secret that night and revels in the disappointment that dawns on Tooru's face after he notices the set has been purchased.

"Awh Iwa-chan, all I ever wanted in life were those rings. Why didn't we buy them?" Tooru whined, nestling into Hajime's arm the week after their return. His eyes round like a puppy's.

"Stop whining, there's more to life than jewelry."

"I've decided that this timeline is my selfish one, I want everything."

"You can't have everything dumbass," Hajime sighed, popping the tab on a supermarket beer.

"But I can have you and that's pretty close." Oikawa said dreamily.

"How gross." Iwaizumi said and pushed Tooru off of him. Luckily it worked just as he'd hoped and Oikawa began complaining immediately about how cold he was, masking Hajime as he leaned around the couch and pulled out a prettily wrapped box.

"Here, take this and shut up." Iwaizumi said and then dutifully returned his gaze to the television screen. He watched in the reflection of the screen as Tooru unwrapped the box delicately as though if he opened it too quickly it would disintegrate.

"They're perfect." Was the breathless response Tooru had.

"Good," Iwaizumi smirked and finally looked at Oikawa whom threw himself at his boyfriend. Iwaizumi caught him in a feverish kiss, wrapping his arm gently around Oikawa's body. The rings jingled to the ground.

"Oh!" Oikawa pulled himself hurriedly from the kiss to collect them. He grabbed the arm Iwaizumi was supporting himself with and slid the silver band onto his ring finger.

"Will you—"

"You can't ask—"

"Mar—"

"No this is my moment and I will not let you steal it!" Hajime yelled, and covered Tooru's lips with his own, prying the other ring hastily from the other's fingers. As quickly as possible Hajime pushed Oikawa off of him yet again and rolled onto the ground and into a tradition proposal position.

"Oikawa Tooru,"

"Iwa-chan it doesn't seem very fair now that you're asking."

"Hey, I'm trying my best," Hajime chuckled with a nervous tinge at the end.

"I'm going to tell everyone you said no to me." Oikawa pouted, but a playful smirk danced on the edge of his lips.

"Will you marry me?" Hajime asked and Oikawa's face fell slack as though he couldn't believe it.

"Wait, are you seriously asking me?"

"Have you not been here for the last five minutes?" Hajime laughed.

"I was joking." Oikawa said, jaw slack.

"Hm, maybe I am too.

"I mean it, are you serious?""

"Yes, I'm asking you for real. I love you Oikawa Tooru and ifyou need to hear it again, will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes, Iwaizumi Hajime I love you with every fiber of my being!" And with that Oikawa flung himself into Iwaizumi tangling them on the ground. He buried his face into Iwaizumi's shoulder.

"God, I'm so in love with you."

"Yeah, same." Hajime breathed into his hair.

 

_Everything comes to an end_

_But who knows what tomorrow will send_

_We must wait for a sign and be patient with time_

_Until then we can start again_

 

"My wife would've been so happy to see this day." Oikawa's father told Iwaizumi on their wedding day.

"Thank you for giving your blessing." Hajime smiled and winced a little as Mr. Oikawa clapped him on the back.

"I'm trusting you to keep track of him in the future timelines." That was the first time in several years traveling timelines has been brought up to him.

"How does that work anyway? Do we reincarnate in pairs?"

"No, but you retain all memories from previous lives when you reincarnate. However, only if neither of you are killed." He explained. "If that occurs the one whom dies loses past life memories."

"What about you?"

"I regained mine in my final timeline."

"So that's how you know it's the end?"

"Yup, that's what I've found." He sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Will Tooru really reincarnate though?" Hajime asked hesitantly, "I mean he's not really, fully—"

"Because his mother was human he'll never become conscious in the same family line, unlike you. You'll only have access to timelines where your mother and father meet and have you. Tooru can bounce, he won't have to wait between timelines for requirements to be met. It'll make meeting him again very difficult, but I'm begging you to always find him." Mr. Oikawa said and his eyes glistened with tears he wouldn't let even his own son see.

Hajime took great care in his next movement, placing each of his hands firmly on one of Mr. Oikawa's shoulders, "I promise."

Oikawa's father embraced Hajime then and squeezed him as though it would give him protection from the pain of the future. On the other side of the door separating them Tooru wiped away tears he had no recollection of shedding.

 

_Well you could say our time has come_

_and I could stay here on my own_

_Well you could say welcome home, darling_

 

"Iwaizumi Hajime?" An officer stood before him, uniform drenched from the rain, examining a damp notepad which he produced from his pocket.

Hajime regarded him carefully, "Yes that's me, would you like to come in?" He asked, opening the door a little wider.

"Thank you," the officer said, stepping just inside the door. "I'm Officer Sugawara and have been sent to inform you that your husband, Iwaizumi Tooru has been taken to the hospital and is currently in critical condition."

Hajime wondered if he was dreaming and pinched his own arm, "I'm sorry there must be some mistake."

"No this is the address provided sir."

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure how to react right now."

"I can give you a ride to his hospital if you'd like." Sugawara offered and smiled sadly. His eyes regarded Iwaizumi thoughtfully before he spoke again, "I'm sure you've heard this before, but your first timeline will always be your hardest."

"I'm sorry—?" Hajime choked out.

"I'm going to take you to him." Suga said softly, taking Iwaizumi's hand in his own. Hajime gripped onto Suga's hand as though it were the only thing that was keeping him sane, "Okay."

 

_This weather kills and foreign sky_

 

"Tooru?"

"Iwa-chan, I love you so much."

 

_Not shooting my lover's eye_

 

"No, please, please, you cannot die,"

"I'm so sorry Iwa-chan, but I think—" Tooru heaved a gulp of air into his lungs with a tremendous amount of effort. "I'm skipping town." He chuckled. "But I'm sure we'll see each other soon."

Hajime can still remember the burn of his tears, "But you won't remember. You won't remember me." He sobbed against Tooru's arm.

Gently, Tooru pressed his silver band into Hajime's palm. He offered a final weakened smile and his head fell limply back.

"I will never forget you."

 

_It always takes me by surprise, darling_

 

"Iwaizumi Tooru died today at 12:44am from three bullet wounds to his chest and one to his right knee." Officer Sugawara read to the sole occupant of Iwaizumi Tooru's hospital room.

"He won't remember me next time." Hajime whispered, "What if I don't find him on his final timeline?"

"You will." But Suga didn't sound convinced.

"I'm going to leave now, this timeline. I need to find him."

"Do you even know how?"

"No, but I'll find a way." Hajime said, pushing past his final acquaintance in his first timeline.

"If you imagine climbing a very tall ladder and each rung is a year of your life, once you've reached the top, let go. You'll get it." Suga said quietly and smiled sadly at Iwaizumi. "I hope we meet again Hajime."

"Yeah, me too." Hajime replied and with that he was gone.

 

_Everything comes to an end_

_But who knows what tomorrow will send_

_We must wait for a sign and be patient with time_

_Until then we can start again_


	2. Next Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi lives two more lifetimes and realizes making Oikawa remember might not always be a good thing.

Everything is fuzzy, red and fuzzy and cold. Oikawa flexes his new arms underneath the warmth of a blanket. He hadn't been here before and this isn't familiar. He searches his head for memories, something lingering from the past. _Nothing._

"Hey, are you awake?" It's a woman's voice that greets him, playing with strands of his hair. He peels his eyes open and is greeted by a strikingly beautiful woman wearing, surprisingly, nothing.

"Hm? How about I get up and make us breakfast?" She laughs and it's like music. Oikawa can't remember her name yet as her lithe body slips from the bed, a playful smile dancing on her lips. There's a burning sensation in his chest, but it's not from her. Around his neck on a light chain is a silver wedding band, on his ring finger an intricate gold one. He fights the temptation to rip the gold one off.

_I don't know where I am going to rest my head tonight._   
_So I won't promise that I'll speak to you today,_   
_but if I ever find another place a better time._   
_For that moment, I was never what I am._

Hajime becomes conscious as an adult, meaning in this timeline his parents had already had a child.

"Hajime? Oh my baby you made it!" His mother is much louder in this timeline and he knows his father now too. They're both overjoyed to be reunited with their son, but Hajime wonders where the person whom inhabited the body before him has gone.

"Have you gotten your memories all sorted? This time you're very successful." His mother gushed, fixing his hair over dinner.

"Yep. Though, am I really a CEO?" Hajime asks, flexing his fingers. This body's knowledge is slowly becoming his own.

"It's very impressive for a second timeline. Very impressive." His mother laughs again and his father nods and Hajime isn't quite sure how to feel.

"You can do all sorts of wonderful things from here on out." His father grins, "Your success proves it."

Hajime scratches his head, "Am I married here?"

His mother's face clouds and she shakes her head, "No, but you always wear that silly silver band. It's very tacky Hajime. It drives the women away."

"Yeah? Well I'm not looking for a woman." Hajime retorts and informs his mother of his valiant effort to chase Oikawa till his final timeline.

"That's very romantic," his mother hums, changing her tune. It's something this version of her does frequently. "I wish you the best of luck."

_Take me to where you are, what you've become, and what you will do._   
_When I am gone._   
_I won't forget. I won't forget._

Hajime returns to work a week after reincarnating. Work is consuming and harder than he recalled it being in his previous timeline. He figures it's just because this body isn't used to him being in it.

"Mr. Iwaizumi? There's a client here to see you." His secretary, a pretty woman named Kiyoko, tells him. According to his memories they aren't particularly close.

"Please, let them in."

"Of course." She says curtly and pushes open the meeting room doors.

Iwaizumi isn't quite sure how to react when Oikawa Tooru walks through the doors. He's tanned, heavily so, and his hair is neatly slicked back. There are crinkles around his eyes that become more prominent when he smiles, those are new. His dress is far too casual for a business meeting, but the clumsily knotted tie around his neck and smudge of suggestive lipstick peeking out from his collarbone suggest Mr. Oikawa had other matters on his mind.

"I'll leave you to it then." Kiyoko smiles and exits, sealing them off from the world.

"Mr. Iwaizumi, look—" Oikawa begins, but his voice teeters off at the look Hajime is giving him. "I'm so sorry, is there something on my face?" He whipped out a compact, examining himself carefully before hastily thumbing at the lipstick brand.

"I can't believe it's you." It isn't intentional when those words slip out. In fact Iwaizumi wished they hadn't at all.

"Excuse me?" Oikawa says, puzzled. The compact is forgotten and something akin to recognition clouds his eyes for a moment, but it's only a flicker.

"This is our first time dealing directly, so I'm sure it's nice to finally meet with the man running your stores!" Oikawa laughs at this explanation as though it clarifies everything.

"Aha, yes, I believe that's it." Hajime coughs. His chest aches and the silver band on his ring finger burns.

_Maybe someday, you'll be somewhere talking to me as if you knew me, saying,_   
_I'll be home for next year, darling, I'll be home for next year._

Oikawa's wife is beautiful. That's all anyone ever says about her. Apparently there is very little else to hear of the Kageyama Corporation's shining star. At least that's all Hajime hears, but never from Tooru. He'll smile and play along, but it's distant and forced. Oikawa very rarely speaks on her, even when asked. Kiyoko's intern, Yachi told Iwaizumi that his cold attitude towards her was something new.

"Tobio, Tobio," Hanamaki whistles at her one night when they're all playing cards at Oikawa's house, "Won't you be my bride?"

"I'm sorry," she frowns, brows creasing. Her lips purse for a moment like she's contemplating accepting. Oikawa perks up to see her response, the liveliest he'd been all night. "But I would never marry a salaryman." She says darkly and the men around the table chuckle quietly. Tobio offers only a tight lipped smile in response. She knows what she needs to say to please the upperclass men.

Oikawa Tobio isn't just beautiful, Hajime thinks to himself. She's powerful. He tries to remind himself not to cross her.

_In between the lines is the only place you'll find what you're missing that you didn't know was there._   
_So when I say goodbye, you must do your best to try and forgive me this weakness,_   
_this weakness._

The first time Tooru cheats on Tobio is in a faked drunken stupor. His hands shakily clutching at Hajime in an alleyway near their favorite bar. Something's come back to him. It isn't a full memory, it's a blip. Like glimpsing a future moment in a dream. It's a sense of vague familiarity building in his body. It's the knowledge of the meaning of his ring pendant, the significance of those vows.

"Hey," Hajime tries urging him back to reality. "You're married here, in this timeline we can't do this."

"Then make me forget."

"Which part?"

"Does it matter?" Oikawa asks, tone desperate and he skips the minutes and hours of arguing till he has Hajime pinned to the bed, clothes gone. The air is heavy and Iwaizumi doesn't know where he is, but his hands are tracing along the unfamiliar lines of Tooru's body, drawing out breathy sighs.

"I can't—" he tries to protest again, but Oikawa's lips are persistent. Hajime pushes against him and Oikawa falls to his side, finger reaching cautiously to touch Iwaizumi's chest. He doesn't resist this time, allowing Tooru's cold fingers to trace up till they land on his cheek before Hajime peppers kisses up Oikawa's arm and to his neck.

"Please?" Tooru whispers, but it's better described as a moan.

"Okay," Hajime murmurs against the soft skin of his neck and pushes Oikawa into the bed.

_Cause I don't know what to say._   
_Another day, another excuse to be sent your way._   
_Another day, another year._

Oikawa Tobio is not dumb. She's not ignorant, unintelligent, delusional, or defensive. But that's what she's called when she turns a blind eye to her husband's affair. She does not claim to love him, or to bear love for the other party. When asked by media she smiles politely and declines to comment. There will not be a divorce, she won't tarnish her reputation nor Tooru's.

"Tooru," she calls him out one evening. He's returned late, a poorly hidden hickey on his neck. It reminds her of him in college.

"I'm sorry Tobio-chan, I'm going to bed." He laughs nervously, trying to hang up his jacket without looking at her.

"We need to discuss your behavior,"

"It's not like it's something new," Oikawa says weakly, falling into the sofa opposite of her. He doesn't want to have this discussion.

"No," Tobio says, "I can't keep covering for you. You need to stop."

"You don't understand," Oikawa groans, gripping at his head with one hand. "There's something about him, I don't know what it is!" His head hurts from the jumble of mismatched memories forcing themselves into his head.

"Don't feed me that."

"I need to be with him."

"You can't." Tobio says firmly, moving to perch on the armrest. Gently, she takes his hand in her own. Her slender fingers run over the ridges of his knuckles and she genuinely smiles for the first time in seven months. Oikawa knows because every one of her rare smiles is a jewel. "But you can be happy here. You can need me."

"But you don't need me." Oikawa says quietly and as she squeezes his hand the fragmented memories begin to fade to the back of his mind.

"I've always needed you." Tobio whispers and Oikawa knows she's going to kiss him before she even leans in. He doesn't resist.

Oikawa forces himself to forget and move on and Iwaizumi skips that timeline's end. It wasn't happy for them anyway.

A _nd maybe sometime, in a long time, you'll remember what I had said there._  
 _I said, I'll be home for next year, darling. I'll be home for next year._

Oikawa skips out soon after Iwaizumi disappears. There's plenty of gossip afterward, websites spout stories about the lover's secret elopement and the destructive path of their rampant affair. Oikawa Tobio takes it all in step. Nobody talks about how beautiful she is anymore.

_If you think of me, I will think of you._

In the next timeline Iwaizumi brings Oikawa, crying and screaming into this world. He has to hand him, wriggling and wrinkled to his mother and congratulate the pair on their newborn son. Iwaizumi was too early in this timeline, unable to grow up at his best friends side. Instead he settled for the monthly and later yearly checkups.

"Hey Doctor Iwa-chan," Oikawa says to him during one particularly rough appointment. He'd landed funny on his right knee after trying to jump off a swing and fly. He was waiting to get a knee brace.

"Yes Tooru?"

"Did ya know that aliens can fly?"

"Tooru, aliens aren't real." His mother scolds. Oikawa sticks his tongue out at her.

"Can they?" Hajime asked, playing along. It was the least he could do.

"Yep! And that's why I was trying to fly! I almost did it too! If I just curl my fingers a little more next time, BAM! I'll do it alright." Oikawa laughs and Iwaizumi realizes that the boy was trying to skip time, but mistook it for flying. In this timeline Oikawa doesn't remember he can travel time.

_Maybe someday, you'll be somewhere talking to me as if you knew me, saying,_   
_I'll be home for next year, darling. I'll be home for next year._   
_Maybe sometime in a longtime, you'll remember what I had said there._

Iwaizumi watched Oikawa grow into a well versed adult with a bad tendency to flirt.

 _You look hot in that doctor's coat_. Oikawa texts him once, but it's only once. He cherishes that dumb text for the rest of his life. Iwaizumi doesn't try to make Oikawa remember anything here. He doesn't want to upset the delicate balance Oikawa's life has reached.

"I want you to deliver my kid." Oikawa asks him once he's married and settled down. And so Iwaizumi brings Oikawa's screaming and mewing daughter into the world. He doesn't stay in that timeline for very much longer afterwards.

_I said, I'll be home for next year._

When Iwaizumi skips out Oikawa shoots up in bed, drenched in a cold sweat. He presses his fingers to his temple. A memory presses itself through to the surface, engulfing his thoughts. It's grainy, but he recognizes the person he's laughing with as his lifelong doctor. In this memory though they're holding hands and similar in age. His brain struggles to process this new info. Oikawa coughs, a droplet of blood dripping from his lip. The memory is too much for him in this timeline and it's quickly suppressed again. His daughter, now ten, peeks in at him through the crack in the doorway.

"Daddy are you okay?"

"Daddy's fine, Koushi." He forces out a smile.

"You're not getting sick too, are you?" She asks quietly, glancing at the small shrine to her mother near her father's bed and next to the blood his hadn't wiped from his lip.

"No, no." He smiles kindly, putting her back to bed. Koushi watches over him as she grows up. Taking it upon herself to protect Oikawa in this timeline. After all, it was Hajime's parting request.

_Maybe someday, you'll be somewhere talking to me as if you knew me, saying, I'll be home for next year, darling._   
_I'll be home for next year._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two timelines here, because I'm still getting a feel for this formatting.   
> When I was writing this I mostly listened to the RAC remix of Next Year since it's mellower. I think the next chapter is sadder, because there are more lives included. I hope you look forward to it as much as I'm enjoying writing it!  
> Thank you for reading this far, it really means a lot!


	3. Changing of the Seasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa is a girl and has a hard time figuring out who she is when past lives begin mixing with her memories.
> 
> Iwaizumi has problems accepting the first female incarnation of Tooru.

For Tooru every timeline has three constants. First and most prominently there's a silver wedding band that trails him like a lost puppy. However, he's never worn it on his ring finger as far as he can remember. Anytime it's lost, or thrown out, every time it's been misplaced, stolen, or pawned by a vengeful partner, it's returned. Always, always. And Oikawa finds comfort in that.  
Second is the emptiness. It's always there, a big black nothing keeping something from him. One of his boyfriends was a fanatic on past lives, clearly not a time traveler, and told Tooru all about how his brain must suppress memories to protect him from a painful past life. He doesn't suspect that's the case, but it hurts his head too much to worry about it.  
Third is his right knee. Of course, it's always there as is his left, but every life he's lived it's gone out, gone bad, popped, shattered, cracked, strained. Oikawa's certain there's a hundred words to describe the way he's injured his knee. It doesn't matter though, it always heals. Always, always.  
In his next life Oikawa remembers his three constants and a name. Hajime.

_So it's over_  
 _I didn't realize_  
 _It's so much colder but it was no surprise_

"Today we have a transfer student joining our class, would you like to tell us about yourself?"

"My name is Tooru Oikawa and I recently moved here from the Miyagi prefecture of Japan! I hope we can get along."

In this life he's also a girl.

"You can have a seat next to Hajime then." The teacher smiles and Oikawa walks excitedly over to the empty seat next to the dark haired boy.

"Hi." She says, her brunette waves are pinned back with minty green hair clips. Hajime smirks at them, but doesn't think anything mean.

"Your hair clips are cute." Hajime says and internally pumps his fist since he found Oikawa early. Perhaps it is a bit of a set back that he's a girl this time. It'll make keeping her to himself triple the effort.

"I know," Oikawa hums and puffs out her cheeks. "Say, can I call you Iwa-chan?"

"Absolutely not." Hajime replies with a more annoyance than he actually feels.

"But Iwa-chan suits a mannish brute like you." Oikawa sighs and swiftly applies some fruity lipgloss to her lips. Iwaizumi has a hard time dealing with this Oikawa.

_Did you ever get to know me_  
 _Cause it has never_  
 _Been so plain to see_

Oikawa as a girl is perhaps a hundred time more attractive than Iwaizumi would've ever expected. When they're in high school she has a new flame almost every month. Her reputation isn't without a few rude comments and slurs against her, but Iwaizumi protects her from the shadows. It's the least he can do since this Oikawa won't even look his way.

"You know Iwa-chan," Oikawa says to Hajime one day, "If you're going to yell at my friends behind my back you could at least give me some warning."

He hardly acknowledges her from behind his book, "I'm sorry, I didn't know backstabbing bitches counted as friends in your book."

"Iwa-chan, just because none of them will date you—"

"Do you think that's what this is about?" Hajime snaps at Oikawa which makes her draw back. Her hair is long now, but she keeps it tied back more often than not for volleyball practice. Hajime wants to cut the ponytail off her head.

"Of course, why else would you try to tarnish my reputation?"

"Maybe because you're my friend and I don't want to see you hurt?" Hajime isn't quite in love with this Oikawa. She's too superficial.

"Or maybe you're in love with me." Oikawa suggests quietly, smiling consolingly.

"What? Are you dumb, trashykawa?"

"Are you insulting me?"

"If you didn't say dumb things I wouldn't call you names."

"Is it so bad to admit you like me?" She sighs.

Hajime gives her a long look, "We wouldn't be friends if I didn't like you, but here and now I don't love you. So get over yourself." He says and leaves clumsily gathering his papers and leaving the room.

His name still rings in her head, embedded in her temples. Oikawa rubs them awkwardly.

"Really blew that." She mumbled to herself when the emptiness in her head is suddenly not so empty. Oikawa doubles over as a memory fully surfaces, pushing through the multi-timeline blockade that's built up. Nothing's there to suppress it this time.

_And when you say you won't forget me_  
 _Well I can tell you that's untrue_

The memory is of his first timeline, it isn't fuzzy, but there's no sound. It's their wedding. A June wedding. Oikawa in a white tuxedo, walking to Hajime. Everything is in a very light palette. The world is slow in this memory, but the moment went fast. When Oikawa reaches the end of the aisle the two join hands and exchange wordless vows. It goes black.

_Cause every day since you left me_  
 _I've thought less and less of you_

"Oikawa? Oikawa? Hey, Tooru?" Hajime's voice calls to her through the haze of her mind. Everything is clearing now, the emptiness returning, but the memory has stayed.

"Hajime?" She tries to sit up, but is held down by a light weight.

"Rest, you passed out in the library." He explains, then adds, "You have a bad tendency to overwork yourself."

Oikawa's eyes crinkle when she smiles, "Were you worried?"

"Of course," Iwaizumi replies seriously, "There was blood in your mouth. Luckily it looks like you just bit your tongue when you fell."

Oikawa takes that in and recalls what she saw. It takes several moments before she speaks again.

"Hey Iwa-chan?"

"What's up?"

"Were we married in a past life?"

Hajime takes a sharp intake of breath, " _What_?"

Oikawa is rubbing her temples again, tears pushing to fall, "I saw it, I saw it. Our wedding, but I wasn't me. I was a boy."

"Are you saying you remember?"

"Only that, what does it mean? You know the truth don't you?"

"Yeah." 

"You were in love with me, right?" She said quietly and Hajime couldn't quite look at her.

"How do you know?" Iwaizumi breaths, time stops or nearly stops. Oikawa's slowed it down, she wants answers.

"So you were?"

"Yeah..."

"Why?"

"I can't—"

"You can't tell me, but you know everything?"

"Basically." Hajime whispers, It's to protect you dumbass.

"Fuck you Iwa-chan." Oikawa spits and rolls onto her side, facing away from him.

_And I've worn out all the reasons to keep on knocking at your door_  
 _Could be the changing of the seasons but I don't love you anymore_

"Can you tell me today?"

"I don't think you're ready to remember." Hajime says and drops his lunch tray down next to Sugawara's in the lunchroom. They've been meeting up a lot in timelines, they have good rapport.

"Tell you what?" Yachi asks, sliding in next to Oikawa. She's eager for a new bit of gossip, particularly if it regards their relationship.

"Apparently Iwa-chan knows something about one of my past lives and won't tell me."

"Oh," Matsukawa chuckles, "We all know, you're the only one who doesn't."

"What?" Oikawa's puzzled. "Then tell me! How am I supposed to recall timelines if no one helps me?"

"You'll be alright." Matsukawa smiles before taking a bite from his sandwich.

Yachi nods her head rapidly in agreement, "Besides, it wouldn't be any good if we told you everything now. You'll just forget it next time!"

Oikawa rolls her eyes, "The point is I could repair damages from the past if I knew what they were."

"No," Hajime interjects. "Right now there's nothing the current you can do about any of this."

And that's the last it's brought up that day.

_The door is open_  
 _You whispered to me_  
 _As you stood frozen_  
 _in deep uncertainty_

This is the only timeline Iwaizumi doesn't pursue a same aged Oikawa. He renters his relationship with Matsukawa, if only briefly. After all, Matsukawa had told him that he'd only have a few timelines before he got too tired to jump again. It was filled with sadness and brief touches, gentle words, and empty promises. After all, Iwaizumi could never swear to love him in every timeline hence. He had his valiant mission to rescue his then damsel in distress.

_I hope that you know_  
 _What I am thinking_  
 _Before you go with your heart sinking_

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa says, but she's sheepish and shy. Matsukawa has skipped and in his place Yahaba had appeared amongst their friend group. Their lunch table has gone silent as Oikawa, dressed up in a pretty spring dress, hair curled, stood up with a determined look on her face.

"What?"  
"Please go to the spring formal with me!"

"Hm, oh a dance?" Hajime wants to say no. Wants to explain that he's a terrible dancer and that deep down inside she's know that. Wanted to throw it in her face that she can't even remember him and then wanted to cradle her against him.

Yahaba whistled, arm wrapped casually around Yachi at the lunch table, "Go get him Tooru!" He half smirked. He'd been rejected by her upon entering their school.

"Will you?" Tooru asked again, offering him a little paper ticket adorned with cutesy alien drawings. He stops the seconds for a moment, just for him so he doesn't feel the expectant gazes on him. Hajime doesn't want to say yes and he won't.

"I'm sorry, I don't do dances." He says and time catches back up, he fights the urge to skip the seconds of disappointment cross Oikawa's face. "Just ask someone else."

"He can't dance anyway." Suga offers, slurping awkwardly on his soup.

_And when you say you won't forget me_  
 _Well I can tell you that's untrue_  
 _Cause every day since you left me_  
 _I've thought less and less of you_

Hajime ends up at the dance anyway, forced to accompany Hinata since Kageyama couldn't stand being around Oikawa. He's dressed to the nines, crisp tuxedo and a prettily pieced together corsage arranged by Yachi. He'd offered to make her one in return, but she refused admitting Yahaba had also asked her to the dance. The punch bowl has been calling to him the entire evening and so he stood on duty, exchanging casual conversation with those parched from jumping about. Hajime didn't quite understand dancing, couldn't get his body to sway exactly on rhythm and his hands were always clumsy, even at his own wedding, when slow dancing.

"Do you have a date?" It's Oikawa who asks, hair braided and pinned like a halo on her head. She's sipping from a bottle of water, and Hajime recalled her complaining earlier that the punch was too sour.

"I had to bring Hinata."

"Is Tobio-chan still avoiding me?" She sighed.

Hajime gave her a measured look, "Do you call him that to annoy him?"

"I give everyone nicknames," Tooru hums adding, "Iwa-chan." On the end for effect.

"Doesn't mean they like them." Hajime sighs, downing another cup of punch. It is sour.

 _But I like you_. Oikawa thinks to herself, letting half a smile slip onto her face. She doesn't say it out loud.

"Will you dance with me on the next song?" Oikawa asks, it's shy and weak, surprisingly unlike her.

Hajime looks at her and notices the slender fingers of her right hand reaching up to press against her temple

"Okay."

_And I've worn out all the reasons to keep on knocking at your door_  
 _Could be the changing of the seasons but I don't love you anymore_

Oikawa has the good graces not to comment on Hajime's dancing skills as he places his hands, feather light, on her hips. She wants to tell him that she's not going to break if he puts a little more pressure.

"Hey—"

"Look—"

"Oh." They say in unison and Oikawa feels Hajime's hands pull a little bit further away from her. She presses one hand back into her him and then returns her arms to around his neck.

"I might fall if you step on my hemline Iwa-chan, so hold on tight."

"What're you going on about?" He asks.

"I'm saying it wouldn't hurt you to treat me a little bit more like a girl and less like a manifestation of the plague."

"Oh." Hajime mumbles and his fingers press against her a little bit more. He's hardly touched Oikawa in the last couple of timelines, not since— well not since his affair. With a married man, way to go genius. Oikawa's going to give me so much shit when he remembers.

"What are you thinking about?" Tooru asks, peering up at him.

"You." Hajime admits.

_Anymore_

He kisses Oikawa that night, but isn't sure if it's out of pity or not. This Oikawa loved him. But she'll never be the Oikawa that won Iwaizumi's heart unexpectedly. And she won't be the one to do it this time either.  
Hajime remembers apologizing afterward.

_Anymore_

"You're sorry?" Oikawa's confused, because something's wrong and the other Toorus buried deep inside her subconscious tell her he isn't supposed to apologize. He's supposed to say he loves her.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry."

"About what? Don't you love me?"

"I love Oikawa Tooru."

"I'm Oikawa Tooru!" She says desperately and the back of her eyes burn with tears.

There are tears rolling down Iwaizumi's cheeks, "But you're not him."

_You said come back and spend the night_  
 _Come back and spend the night with me_

"Is it because I'm not a boy?" Is all Tooru asks him in the following days.

"No, I mean— yes, but that's not it! You're not him, you're Oikawa Tooru, but you're not mine. This you won't be mine."

"But I could." She says and she has a point. There isn't any reason for Iwaizumi to turn her down. After all he's chased Oikawa this far.

"You don't remember though." Is the weak excuse he uses.

"Does that matter?"

"You're just going to forget me again, okay? I know how this goes! I'm the one who's lonely Oikawa! I'm the one who remembers, who watches you live in ignorance! So what, you remembered this time, but next time you might not even remember you can skip out. You might never regain your memories of me again."

"So you're afraid to love other incarnations of me?"

"I have before and it didn't work out." _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid_. Iwaizumi knows he's being stupid, because there's no way he'd ever stop loving Oikawa. His heart pumps blood to keep him alive, his lungs take in air to keep him breathing, but Hajime knows his entirety continues to exist for Oikawa. There's not another person in this world who could complete him.

"Maybe you should try again."

He won't try again for another six timelines.

_You said come back and spend the night_  
 _Come back and spend the night with me_

"Oikawa your hair is so short!" Hinata exclaims the next day at school and it's true. Oikawa's hair is short. Her curls have been rather unevenly sheared from her head leaving a bouncy mop of brunette waves upon her head.

"Say, with her hair like that— doesn't she look like Oikawa?" Yahaba asks Hajime from the other side of the court.

"I'm trying not to look at her right now, thank you." Hajime says, spiking a toss Suga has just set to him.

"The resemblance is uncanny." It's Kageyama who makes that comment, face dark, and so Hajime believes him.

"Well they are the same person after all." Hajime sighs and the boys surrounding him all give him the same curious look. "What?"

"You've never, in this whole timeline, admitted that they're one in the same." Suga says.

"It's hard to grasp the concept."

"I guess," Suga smiles and turns back to the mock game they're playing.

_You said come back and spend the night_  
 _Come back and spend the night with me_

"Why'd you cut your hair?" Hajime asks Oikawa as they walk to the bus station together. She's been toying with the scraggly ends since last period.

"It's spring Iwa-chan, my hair was way too long. It was kinda itchy." Oikawa says and glances sideways at Iwaizumi. "Do you like it?"

"It looked better long." He says bluntly, but it didn't. She was a shorter carbon copy of Tooru, minus the chest and hips. Hajime definitely preferred the shorter hair.

"Ouch Iwa-chan, you didn't have to be so rude." And she falls silent for the duration of their walk.

  
 _You said come back and spend the night_  
 _Come back and spend the night with me_

In the end Iwaizumi runs out of excuses to turn Oikawa down and they begin dating. Oikawa keeps her hair cut, decreasing its length every cut until Yahaba informs her it's the perfect length. It seems to make Iwaizumi happy. Hinata via the counseling of Kageyama, advises Tooru on how to properly style her curls and she decides she prefers to look this way.

One day Hajime speaks to Oikawa as she's trying on volleyball shorts, "You don't have to change yourself Tooru,"

"What? I like dressing like this. It feels right." Oikawa says through the dressing room door. She opens it up and shows off a horrendously bright pair of minty green shorts. "Do you like them?"

"They're really bright. Are you sure you're not forcing yourself?"

"I'm not," she smiles. "Won't they go well with the Aoba Jousai color scheme?"

"I guess."

"Iwa-chan, isn't it better if I look more like boy?"

"So you are forcing yourself."

Oikawa looks thoughtful for a moment, "No— not forcing myself. I just— it feels better. I feel better. Every part of me is infinitely more comfortable in boy clothing." A pause. "Does that bother you?"

"Not if it makes you happy."

"Then it'd make me happy even more happy if you could see that I'm not pushing myself."

_When you say you won't forget me_  
 _Well I can tell you that's untrue_  
 _Cause every day since you left me_  
 _I've thought less and less of you_

When Oikawa graduates she attends the same college as Iwaizumi, but it's hard for her to focus. She doesn't really know who she is, the veil between the past and the present worn thin. Oikawa's previous timelines began leaking like ink into her memories. She couldn't ever distinguish between herself and the male incarnations. Her head hurt every day, pulsing and pounding. Doctors called her a medical mystery, her brain functions operating on a wavelength of their own. It was all too much for her and she skipped as soon as she could, stepping off a balcony and fading into thin air.

_And I've worn out all the reasons to keep on knocking at your door_  
 _Could be the changing of the seasons but I don't love you anymore_

Hajime heaved in a deep breath of air desperately. He was on the floor of a dirty hotel room, Suga passed out beside him. Oikawa was missing, but the cool breeze filtering around the room alerted him to the opened doors to the balcony. As fast as his hung over mind would allow him to move he went to shake Suga awake.

"Don't." The voice speaking to him is deep and unfamiliar.

"Who're you?" Hajime's words are slurred.

"Daichi Sawamura,"

"You weren't at this party two hours ago."

"But Oikawa was."

"She's still here now."

"No, she skipped. Flung herself clean off that rail."

"You're not making any sense."

"She's gone."

"Again?"

"Again, I guess."

"Fuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time I wanted to include more alternate universes, but Fem!Oikawa was just too interesting. The end got a little choppy because I've already been finishing up the next couple chapters and I kinda forget to end this one. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter I'd love to hear your thoughts or any aus you'd like featured. I'll try to incorporate suggestions!


	4. Remember My Name

_"Mr. Oikawa, to what do you owe your success?"_  
_"Tooru! Over here please!"_  
_"Excuse me, I really must get home."_  
_"Please just one more question!"_  
_"Is it true you're dating your model?"_  
_"Will Ushijima Wakatoshi be the inspiration for your latest piece?"_  
_"Where will your next exhibit be?"_  
_"Oikawa!"_

In this timeline Oikawa is a highly sought after painter.

_Lift the stone,_  
_It can't be left alone_  
_If I hide underneath_  
_I give in_

"Doesn't that job really seem to suit him?" Hanamaki asks Iwaizumi over drinks one evening. They're both students of art as well, Hanamaki desirous to become a sculptor and Hajime a student of photography.

"I'm surprised he hasn't just painted a thousand self-portraits."

"I don't think he's ever been that narcissistic," Hanamaki says after a swig of his beer, but the amber liquid is soon dribbling from his mouth as the duo begin to laugh at the thought.

"He goes to our school, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, but he's privately tutored or something," Hanamaki sighs, wiping the corner of his mouth. "I think he studies under Professor Hitoka after hours. Sometimes, when I have to work late in the shop I can hear them talking. We're supposed to have this one class together, but he only shows up once in a blue moon."

Hajime brushes off some of the salt on the rim of his glass. "Man, we're so close," He licks the salt off his finger and orders a glass of water. "How am I supposed to catch him this time?"

Hajime had lived through six timelines before this one. Each one was filled with Oikawas so incredibly out of reach it made his head spin. One had been incarcerated for several robbery charges, another a dedicated fisherman who overworked himself to near death in typical Oikawa fashion. Iwaizumi had been like a guardian angel to the fisherman Tooru, taking care of him after he fell, exhausted, outside of his tackle and bait shop. That Tooru was distant and unreachable, said his father had died in a crabbing accident near Alaska.  
One Tooru had been his teacher and although the thought had crossed his mind to pursue him, Hajime had decided it'd have been too much effort to convince Oikawa it was alright. Iwaizumi had been weak in those timelines, unwilling to pursue Oikawa unrelentingly. It was time for that to change.

"How do you feel about being naked?" Hanamaki asks in response and Hajime isn't completely certain how to feel about the sly smile creeping onto his friend's face.

_Turn the page_  
_And forgive all my rage_  
_And my pride and belief_  
_I can win_

It's an early Tuesday morning when Iwaizumi finds himself wrapped in a plush robe provided by Hinata, now a perky girl in Hanamaki's class. Beneath the robe, he's in his birthday suit.

"You'll be great." She beams and skips back to Kageyama's side. The duo has grown surprisingly close despite their seemingly obvious differences, although they'll deny any rumors about being together when asked.  
Professor Hitoka thanks each of the models in the classroom personally before allowing her class to flood in. Today Hinata and Kageyama are only assistants, both donning matching ponytails and cutesy cat aprons, probably purchased by Hinata's little sister, Natsu. Hinata draws paper numbers and hands them to the models and Kageyama draws popsicle sticks with corresponding numbers. From the queue waiting for their assignments Hanamaki gives Hajime a thumbs up. Iwaizumi wonders if it's socially acceptable to flick him off. He decides against it.

"Today you'll all be required to practice sketching the nude, your completed work will be due next class," Yachi has told Hajime countless times how happy she is to be teaching at an art university and she looks it. "I want you to make sure that the pose you choose for your model is a comfortable one for them, after all you don't want them running off on you." She winks at her class and a few of the models began murmuring amongst themselves.

"Now go!" Yachi exclaimed, shooing everyone off. Students began calling of the names attached to their assigned numbers.

"Number four? Iwaizumi? Looks like you're with me." An upperclassmen is grinning up at him. Her most noticeable feature are her bangs, hand-cut short and choppy. She shoves her charcoal stained hand out to be shaken. "My name is Hana Misaki, but Hana'll do. Let's go!" She tugs Hajime after her to a corner of the room with a heavily cushioned sofa. "You can go ahead and get comfortable, I need to set up since I was almost late. I hope you don't mind!"

Iwaizumi is tempted to reply that he doesn't, but Hana is already tugging a portable easel open and scattering pieces of paper around herself. "You know usually Oikawa gets number four and usually number four is Ushijima-kun. And usually I get Yuuji, but since all of our usual volunteers are on a school trip everything's messed up."

"Oikawa-san is in this class?"

Misaki spares Iwaizumi a glance, "He's on the roster, but he only comes in when he feels like it. Lazy jerk, somebody oughta get his ass into gear."

"Isn't he famous?"

"Yeah, he's really good at what he does, I'll give him that," Hana dumps out her pencil pouch on the ground beside her and settles cross-legged in front of her easel. "Personally I like the Oikawa that's serious about his studies. It's nice to see him work in class." She hums like she wants to say more on the subject, but stops herself short. "Can you take your robe off?"

"Oh," _Right_. "Of course." Carefully Hajime pulls the robe off and sets it on the ground. He settles back into the cushions and Misaki motions for him to pull the sheets over himself. Iwaizumi tries his best not to feel self-conscious.

"I'm going to come move you into the position that I want you in," Misaki says and cracks her knuckles. After much shifting she settles him in a pose that can only be described as abstract. He isn't quite sure what he's supposed to be representing, but he lets her do as she likes. "It'll look much cooler once I add in a background and detailing." And that's the last she speaks to him as she begins sketching. The silence has a sort of calming effect on the pair and Hajime feels increasingly comfortable with his overt nudity. That is until a loud bustle starts up near the classroom entrance.

"Oikawa Tooru, late for class again!" Yachi says sometime later. The blond is scolding a dark haired young man at the entrance to her classroom. In his hand is a thick alien themed sketchbook, stuffed with miscellaneous drawings, photographs, and magazine pages. Hajime has a good view of him without having to move.

Hana sighs quietly in front of him, the first noise from her in a while. "Oikawa never respects Yachi like he should."

"What do you mean?" Hajime asks, but quickly closes his mouth.

She peers over the top of her easel at him, "Well, it's sort of like he thinks everyone is a prize. That anyone can be won with enough flattery. It's this really unattractive thing he does."

"I don't understand,"

"Stick around, you'll see soon enough."

"Professor, I'm really sorry." Oikawa is speaking again, one hand angled in a practiced position behind his head, toying with the short curls at the base of his hairline. "I got caught up in, ow!"

Yachi had grabbed Oikawa's ear and was pinching it tightly between her paint stained fingers, "Apologize to everyone in the class for disturbing their learning."

"Professor Hitoka is Tooru's aunt and legal guardian. She doesn't like that he slacks off academically."

"Why do you know so much?"

Misaki stops drawing for a moment and adjusts her stand to the side, "Yachi talks about him all the time."

"Yeah, she's a bit of a gossip." Hajime chuckles, thinking fondly on the blond haired girl.

"She also over exaggerates, because when test results are posted he's within the top ten."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, usually fourth. It's like his lucky number or something,"

"Four, huh?"

"That's why I'm glad I got it today, I can lord it over him."

Iwaizumi chuckles, "Don't be too mean."

"I'm sorry." Oikawa repeats eighteen times, once to each model and once to each student in the room until he reaches Hana.

"Hana-chan, I'm so sorry." he says and flashes the kind of smile Iwaizumi doesn't like. "If it makes it better, you look very pretty today."

"What does that have to do with anything? Anyway, it's okay Oikawa, I got number four today so we'll call it even." Misaki isn't really paying him any attention.

"But it's my lucky number! Let's trade next time, okay?"

"You don't have anything good, so no."

"Even if I lend you Ushiwaka-chan?"

Hana gathers up her papers and files them into a cutely decorated folder, "The only one who wants to deal with that awkward duck is you." She sighs and stoops to scoop her pencils back into their pouch. "Thanks Iwaizumi-san, for letting me sketch you," She shoves her belongings into her bag.

"You're done?"

"I just needed some roughs, this is my fourth time taking this class after all." Misaki beams and then extends a crudely put together business card. "Let's be partners next time too." She bows and the hands Hajime his robe before moving to leave. Hastily, he pulls it on while Oikawa is preoccupied with Hana.

"Whaddya mean, awkward duck? He's like a swan!"

"An awkward swan."

"Beauty overpowers social skills, Hana-chan." Oikawa scolds her.

"That's not even a saying Oikawa." Misaki sighs and walks away with intention. "Tell Ushijima he's not lucky number four anymore." She throws over her shoulder before exiting the class.  
"Gotta love that kid," Yachi hums to herself, "Dedication!"

Oikawa laughs lightly, but is silenced when Yachi throws a glare at him. Hajime is certain he'll be able to make a clean getaway, but Oikawa turns his curious gaze onto him.

"So you're the new number four?" Tooru asks, and reaches out to touch one of Iwaizumi's collarbones. He pulls the robe tighter around himself and roughly swats at the taller boy's hand.

"Hey, shouldn't you introduce yourself before you touch people?" Iwaizumi snaps.

Oikawa's eyes widen, but they ease into the same practiced smile again, "Ah, I assumed Hitoka-sensei's shouting had been introduction enough."

"Careful, she looks like she's going to throw the exact-o knife in her hand at you."

"She has very good aim." Tooru chuckles and his face relaxes into a genuine smile. "Oikawa Tooru."

"Iwaizumi Hajime." Iwaizumi smiles and accepts the surprisingly clean hand that's been offered to him.

"Nice to finally meet you Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi is startled by the both the nickname and the statement, "I'm sorry, have you heard of me?"

_All is good,_  
_All is great,_  
_And it's never too late_  
_I will live to see another day_

Carefully, Oikawa plops his sketchbook onto a nearby countertop, sifting through a collection of halted sketches he comes across a series of stapled together photographs. He motions Iwaizumi to stand beside him, "These photos are gorgeous. I use them as references whenever I hit a bump."

Hajime's heart must've stopped beating when he said that, "What?"

"I'm sorry, I promise I've never sold anything based on your pictures!" Oikawa instantly blurts out, grasping Iwaizumi's hands in his own. "Please don't hate me Iwa-chan!"

Hajime gently head-butts Oikawa, knocking their foreheads against one another with enough force to make the taller of the two take a step backward.

"Ow Iwa-chan, that hurts." Oikawa whines, but Hajime is flipping through the gathered images.

"These are raws, where did you get them?" In his hands are candids of his friends, pictures of his mom during holiday break, a snapshot of Oikawa from afar talking to Hanamaki, a zoomed in photo of a stag beetle.

"Makki gave them to me."

"He what?"

"Don't be mad at him either!" Oikawa begs and refrains from reaching out to Hajime this time.

Hajime rubs his face, "I just won't trust him to make print runs for me anymore."

"Here," Oikawa says, shoving a semi-crumpled sketch with various charcoal markings across it, ink defining the hard lines of the image, "I know it doesn't make up for the fact that I stole your pictures, but I want you to have this drawing."

It's of them, of Oikawa and Tooru, but it's not from this timeline. It's from the one where Oikawa was a girl, at least the moment is. Hajime's hands are lightly shaded holding onto a closed eyed Tooru, they're dancing, but Oikawa is a boy. Iwaizumi doesn't ask how Oikawa came up with the idea, he knows there's a photo that transferred over in a box from another timeline. Hanamaki probably slipped the photo into the mix of stolen pictures.

Around the border are hastily and rather poorly drawn flowers, "Did you do those?"

"I'm not good with nature."

"This is amazing."

"You like it then?"

Hajime smiles, "Yeah, I love it."

_The rising sun is sure to come_  
_And I can hide,_  
_But I can't run_

 

Exactly a week later Hajime finds himself yet again at the mercy of Yachi Hitoka's 3B class, "In the Nude".

"Oh, Iwaizumi, I didn't think you were going to come again." Yachi is busy setting up circular pedestals about the center of the room when she notices his presence.

"I, well, I had a lot of fun last week."

Yachi gave him a brilliant smile, "Great, because today we're doing full body sketches!"

"Which means?"

"No sheet to hide you today." Hanamaki said from behind, reaching to hardily clap Iwaizumi on the back. He receives a rough punch in the gut a moment later.

"I'm sorry, but where would you like me today?" A new voice joins the mix and a group of girls near Hinata begin whispering quietly. The voice belongs to a muscular young man with dark hair and eyes. Ushijima Wakatoshi. Hajime would recognize him anywhere, although this is only Ushijima's second timeline, it is not the last time they are to meet.

"Oh? Ushijima, I don't need you today." Yachi says, puzzled.

"Of course, I'm here for Oikawa."

"Oikawa?" Clearly Yachi had not been informed on whatever was happening.

"He said he'd be coming in today." Ushijima concludes that conversation with a curt statement before turning to Hajime. "Excuse me, I'll be needing the number four slip." He extends his hand expectantly.  
Iwaizumi, confused, looks from the paper in his hand to the dark haired model before him.

"No, this is my number now." Hajime says and feels the red heat of embarrassment at his childish words a moment later.

"I'm sorry Ushijima, in your absence we've reassigned numbers," Hinata says brightly, but her face darkens as Ushijima looms over her. "Uhm, uhm, here!" She hurriedly shoves whatever number she had remaining at him and flees to the safety of her table.

"Number nine? No good."

Iwaizumi's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, "Why's it no good?"

"Tooru always gets number four."

"He rigs it." Hanamaki adds, but is pushed from the conversation by the dirty looks he receives from both men.

"Well then I guess I'll be his model today." Iwaizumi says defiantly.

Oikawa pops up from behind Ushijima, "You'll be who's model?"

"A miracle!" Yachi exclaims and smiles brightly in Oikawa's direction. "Class, a true miracle." She mouths a silent <no stress today> and pumps her fist. Around her, the gathered students politely applaud the brunette and he does a showy bow for them.

Oikawa repeats his question again.

"Yours." Ushijima states, folding his arms in an expectant manner.

Oikawa looks vaguely surprised, but his mouth curves into a smile, "Okay, let's do it!"

"Hey, hey, we haven't even drawn sticks yet. There are others who've got their eye on him." Misaki butts in, her bag of supplies slung haphazardly over one shoulder.

"Awh, Hana-chan, but you got number four last time."

"Perhaps your good luck streak has run out."

"Why do you two care so much about someone who doesn't even have experience?" Ushijima asks and the classroom falls suspiciously quiet.

Oikawa blinks like he's confused, "A model doesn't have to be experienced to be good,"

"Tooru—" Ushijima begins.

"No, no. I mean it, it's the artist's job to make their subject look good. Like yin and yang, they should strive for harmony and, honestly, harmony is easy as long as the model is willing to sit long enough."

"Well put Grand Master Oikawa!" Hinata says brightly and hands him the number four stick. Hana rolls her eyes, but brightens moments later when she finds herself paired with Yuuji Terushima.

Oikawa narrows his eyes at the orange haired girl, "Master isn't very appealing, don't you think King fits much better?"

"You can't give yourself a nickname Oikawa-san." Kageyama says bluntly, adjusting her apron in agitation.

"You think Grand King suits me, right Iwa-chan?"

"I think Grand Dumbass suits you better," Iwaizumi yawns.

"How mean!" Oikawa complains as he and Hajime set off to their station for class.

"Ushijima, you're with Tobio-chan today." Yachi carefully hands him the number nine paper slip and pats his arm. "You'll be fine if it's just today, right?"

"Of course." Ushijima replies, his face an unreadable mask.

_And fingertips_  
_On dried out lips_  
_Reminding, too, that they are_

 

"You're very pretty, Iwa-chan." Oikawa comments offhandedly as he's sketching. Hajime can't find it in him to retort, something that bemuses him. "But in a cave-mannish way. Is that perhaps why you've never dated anyone here?"

He certainly responds to that, "Excuse me?"

Oikawa gives him an smug expression, "I've dated lots of people, you see. That's why I know you have a pretty body. Of course, all bodies are beautiful. Each artist has a certain type of body though, that's my theory. Bodies that call them to action, faces, limbs, shapes, curves. It all plays a role in a painter's work."

"You've lost me."

"My call to action, my drive, it's people. Not bodies. The soul of a person, their personality, it's all very fascinating to dissect. For instance, Tobio-chan unconsciously mimics things I do and so I know how to predict his reactions to things I do. I like to be able to read people, it keeps me calm." Oikawa explains, all the while adding delicate lines to his work.

"So you like feeling like you have control?"

Tooru nods as though Hajime has just solved a complicated math problem. "You got it. I figure out what people like and don't, and then I befriend them. That's why most people find me appealing."

"Appealing? I'd say more scary, in fact why would anyone want to be your friend?"

Oikawa's drawing hand falters. "What do you mean?"

"It seems like you'd use people's weaknesses against them."

"Why would I do that to my own friends?"

Iwaizumi shrugs, "I just got that vibe from you."

"You're wrong, I don't do it to use it against people. I do it for protection."

"So your whole flirty guy routine?"

Oikawa stops drawing altogether to look Hajime right in the eye. "A facade. A magic trick to please the masses. Really it's to hide my obsession with my work. I can't have every person I take home think I just want them for their body, although in an odd way it's true. I can't help it, people are fascinating. They're almost as fascinating as aliens."

"Aliens aren't real, dumbass." Iwaizumi says.

"Of course they are," Oikawa sighs. "They're just good at blending in amongst us. I'd love to paint an alien."

"Now you're saying weird things,"

"I don't think so," Oikawa says and stretches his arms out to either side of him as though making wings to fly. His fingers curl inward toward his palms and Iwaizumi recognizes what he's doing. The room around them slows and the pencil Yachi is about to drop stops mid slip. "In a way I'm an alien."

"I can do that too." Iwaizumi admits and reaches his hands in front of him to skip a few moments of time. Yachi's pencil has hit the ground. Oikawa looks at him wide eyed.

"You're like me?"

"A lot of us are like you, Tooru."

"I had no idea," Oikawa breathes.

"Because you never asked, right?"

"Right."

_One and the same,_  
_But go by many names_  
_To answer each of them is not a choice_

 

"Tell me more, Makki." Oikawa is harassing a highly focused Takahiro while he sculpts after hours. "He's like me, like you, like a lot of people apparently!"

"What are you going on about?"

"Time travelers."

"I see, you figured it out."

"Iwaizumi told me," Oikawa confesses. "Will you give me more photos?"

"Why?"

"I want to remember more."

"I already gave you all the photos I could, why do you want what you already have?" Hanamaki asks, adjusting a piece of heavily textured clay. That evening Tooru had confided in him that nearly all his memories were intact, but muddled and unreachable.

"I don't have enough Makki," Oikawa groans, "I have fuzzy memories, a couple of pictures and him. Everyone knows I've forgotten, but nobody will tell me anything. Why?"

"Sometimes the last is better left in the past."

Oikawa opens his mouth to retort, but another voice cuts like a knife into the conversation, "Perhaps you should listen to him."

"Ushiwaka-chan, I didn't know you'd be in tonight." Oikawa murmurs, toying with a piece of fuzz on his sweater. The other boy gives him a critical look.

"You haven't been working on your new exhibition pieces at all, let's go home and start."

"Oh goody, the great Ushijima has decided to grace us all with his presence." Hanamaki says saltily.

"I'll still be a while," Oikawa replies curtly, settling more comfortably into his wheeled chair.

"I see I'm being ignored." Takahiro says more for himself than the arguing pair.

"No work and all play will get you no where Tooru, surely you understand that."

"Oh? How are you Hanamaki-san? Thank you for asking, I'm doing quite well myself."

"It's not playing around, these are my _lives_ , how can you—"

"Why do you care so much about someone who couldn't give three fucks about you?!"

"I want to remember!" Oikawa shouts, pressing a hand against his temples. There's a twisting pain against his skull that blurs his vision. Ushijima falls silent, reaching to comfort his boyfriend but is swatted, in a violent manner, away.

"He loved you," Hanamaki says quietly, his playful nature gone. He's decided to play his only trump card, knowing full well it'd set the current pair on the path towards destruction. "He lived and breathed to make you smile, to see you put your trust and faith in him, to remain by your side. You name it, he's probably done it. You were murdered in a drive-by shooting in your first timeline and haven't remember exactly who he is since." He pauses to look Ushijima dead in the eye. "He regrets not being able to protect Tooru with every fiber of his being, so don't you ever say he doesn't care about this dumbass again."

"Dumbass is a bit harsh." Oikawa begins, but falters when Hanamaki gives him a severe look. "Let's go Ushijima." He says instead, slinging his bag onto one shoulder. Hanamaki salutes them as they depart. When they're finally clear of the room he flops his head into his hands and lets out an exaggerated sigh.

"Tooru, what's the problem?" Ushijima asks, trailing behind. They've already made it to Oikawa's apartment complex and have taken the stairs instead of the elevator.

"You, you're the problem."

"Don't be so childish."

Oikawa turns on him at the doorway to his floor. "Don't you ever tell me what to do, again."

Unconsciously Ushijima takes a step back. Oikawa's eyes are uncharacteristically dark as he pushes through the door and into the corridor. He thanks whatever god placed his flat so close to the stairwell so that he can end this conversation quickly. He doesn't like when Ushijima is pushy, even when it's his own fault.

"Do you want to work tonight?" Ushijima asks quietly as Oikawa slides his key into the lock.

"I think it'd be better that we not."

"Perhaps we should separate for the time being." Ushijima says and although that's also what Oikawa was thinking there's an undeniable twinge in his chest. His movements falter for a moment, like he's going to change his mind and invite Ushijima inside. But Oikawa knows that'd only make things worse.

"Let's break up." Ushijima says and his words are louder, firmer, this time.

"Okay." Oikawa agrees weakly. He enters his apartment and sinks to the ground, rubbing at his right knee which has been swelling since that afternoon. The brunette doesn't shed any tears that night and instead sets himself up in his bedroom with oil paints and begins working furiously on a painting he hadn't had the freedom to start until just a few moments ago.

_So live unknown_  
_Until you find a home_  
_Until you find a way to use your voice_

 

"Tooru?" Hajime calls out, softly though for fear he might disturb the painter. Oikawa had been absent from class and unseen by Yachi for long enough to draw attention to his absence. It had been the class's consensus to send Iwaizumi to search for his presumably decomposing corpse. Oikawa's flat is unlocked, which raises various red flags for the newly discovered model, but he continues on. The entryway is dimly lit by an old ceiling lamp that's long overdue for a replacement. Hajime repeats Oikawa's name again, but is again greeted by silence. He removes his shoes and leaves them neatly next to a pair of worn down sneakers. As he makes his way down the hall the walls become increasingly infested with marks, knicks from unknown sources, smudges from oil crayons, the butt end of a charcoal stick is nearly crushed under his foot. The doorways are covered with taped up sketches. He pauses to glance at every couple, reveling in the detail. Many of them are of Ushijima, his stoic face captured in the blending of paints.  
A torn canvas is leaned against the doorframe to Oikawa's room and on it there's the beginning of a work forming. Hajime recognizes his own jawline and facial features swirling to life in the mix of greens and blues Oikawa is so fond of using.

"Tooru?" He calls out again, maneuvering around the painting. Oikawa's room has only two sources of light; A series of candles and the glow in the dark stars he's plastered about the ceiling and walls. Using one of the still lit candles for guidance Iwaizumi can make out Oikawa's form on the ground, chest rising and falling evenly. "Asleep."  
Iwaizumi takes this moment to examine this Oikawa closer. His features have matured, no longer the soft and smooth lines from his first timeline. There are scars on his hand which are normally kept hidden by paint smears. The candlelight casts shadows along the dark bags which have found their new home on Tooru's face and his eyebrows are knit together in his sleep as though having a nightmare. Iwaizumi calls out to him once more, but the other boy doesn't stir. Beneath the bulk of Oikawa's body is a fresh canvas with a completed drawing. It's Hajime again, but not just him. _Every_ him. Every Hajime from every timeline, each a little different in appearance. Paint is smeared in an unorganized fashion on the edges of the piece as though he was trying to decide upon the perfect pallet. One of Oikawa's hands is caked in a teal blue paint, the other is cradled beneath his head.

"Dumbass, why've you been hiding in here?" Hajime exhales, unconsciously reaching to brush the unwashed strands from the brunette's eyes. Now he looked young and vulnerable. At Iwaizumi's touch his face relaxed, leaning against the newfound warmth.

Oikawa's voice calls out from his sleep. "Ushiwaka—"

"No, it's Hajime."

"Iwa-chan." Tooru mumbles, nuzzling against Iwaizumi's palm. Hesitantly he removes his hand and then leans in, pressing his lips against the crown of Oikawa's head. His skin was covered in a grimy sweat layered on the top of his skin. It was clear to him now that Oikawa was not dying or in any real threat of skipping, just depressed.

"The break-up was that bad?" Hajime sighed and carefully removes the painting from beneath the taller boy. Unbeknownst to Iwaizumi the cause of Oikawa's break-up was him. Rumor of the split had spread fast the next day when the notorious pair failed to arrive together to their morning lecture.

With the painting removed he slid his arms beneath Oikawa's body and lifted him up. Unfortunately this Tooru was a bit lankier than the previous one and made for a bit of a problem removing him from the bedroom. However, he was removed and then deposited into the bathroom. Oikawa stirred once placed in the tub basin, rubbing his eyes. He peered up at Iwaizumi through the cracks of his fingers, shielding them from the light.

"Iwa-chan? Hajime? What're you—"

"Get undressed and take a shower. You're filthy."

"But—"

"No. Do it or I'll hit you."

"Iwa-chan, I can't."

"What do you mean?"

Oikawa, draped half in and half out of the bathtub, looked sheepishly away. "My right knee— I didn't— I hurt it trying to move a sculpture for Yachi."

"You what?"

Tenderly, Oikawa pulled the right leg of his sweatpants up to reveal a grossly bruised and swollen kneecap. "It was too heavy and I fell down a flight of stairs. The statue trapped my leg under it."

"That is—"

"The dumbest thing Iwa-chan's ever heard?" Oikawa asks with a self-deprecating smile.

"Well, yeah." Hajime admits, rolling up the sleeves of his flannel. "But honestly I thought it was a lot worse than that. I'm kinda relieved."

Oikawa hums contentedly to himself, "Ah, you were worried then?"

"Of course, now lean forward." Iwaizumi says, kneeling on the floor.

Oikawa shifts in the tub, leaning towards the other boy, confusion written clearly on his features, "What're you doing?"

Hajime blinks, "I'm going to help you."

"Bathe?" Oikawa asks in the most amazed tone of voice. His tugs awkwardly at the waistband of his pants. _Oh right_. Iwaizumi groans inwardly. This Oikawa doesn't remember. Hajime wants to tell him that it's not like they haven't seen each other's naked bodies before, but in this timeline the only one who's been seen naked is himself.

"Are you seriously getting embarrassed? How many countless people have you seen naked?" He asks instead, gathering body wash and shampoo from beneath the sink, Tooru's favorite place to put them. "Anyway, I'm not going to look." He adds softly, placing each of the retrieved bottles on the edge.

"Okay." Oikawa sighs and allows Iwaizumi to help him strip down to his boxers. Oikawa's skin is unnaturally pale, but the dim light bulbs make it look golden. Hajime reaches and starts running the water.

"Can you— uhm." He cleared his throat and motioned to Oikawa's boxers.

"Turn the light off." Oikawa whines, shaking his head.

"You clothes are going to get wet, dumbass." Hajime grumbles, but obliges. Immediately they're engulfed in darkness and Iwaizumi fumbles about for the matches he knows are tucked beside Oikawa's toothbrush in the right hand drawer. Soon the room is lit by four candles, they cast heavy shadows around the bathroom and Oikawa tosses his boxers on the pile of his clothes.

"I'm going to move your leg." Iwaizumi says softly, placing his hands delicately on either side of the bruised leg and lifting up. Oikawa inhales sharply, gripping the side of the bath.

"Ow, ow, _ow_."

"Stop whining,"

"It _hurts_ Hajime," He hisses and Iwaizumi starts at the sound of his first name coming from Oikawa's mouth. Oikawa's face is only partially visible, one half obscured by the lack of candlelight reaching it. Iwaizumi can't really determine what kind of face the other is making as he lowers the injured leg into the warm water.

"Is the temp okay?" He asks.

"Yeah," Oikawa manages to reply, he's still making quiet distress noises. Iwaizumi takes a chipped mug from the sink counter and kneels again beside his friend.

"When was the last time you ate?" He asks as he fills the mug with warm water and then slowly pours it over Oikawa's hair.

"Two nights ago, but I had coffee yesterday and some water."

"Dumbass," Hajime sighs.

Oikawa laughs softly, "Sorry,"

"Can you rinse your hair?" Hajime asks before he hands Tooru the shampoo. Oikawa tries to lean back in the water, but takes a sharp inhale.

"I can't bend my knee," he says through gritted teeth and pushes himself back to sitting, but he makes himself useful and lathers his hair with the proffered bottle. They don't talk as Hajime fills the mug again and rinses Oikawa's hair of the shampoo. In a way, with his hair droopy and wet, Oikawa manages to remind Iwaizumi of a dog. Out of instinct he pats him on the head and receives a curious look in return.

"Iwa-chan?"

"What?"

"Why'd you come?"

A look of confusion crosses Iwaizumi's face, "I already told you, I thought you were a goner." He says, cracking half a smile. Oikawa pokes at his knee underwater.

"Were you afraid I skipped?" Oikawa asks and the question hangs thick in the air. He isn't looking at Iwaizumi as tears pool, burning, in the corners of his eyes. His memories haven't returned in full, but they're there; inky and blotchy like a Rorschach test. In his head the name Hajime triggers the appearance of at least twelve faces, different but the same. This timeline has always been that way, but Oikawa had thought it best he be with Ushijima, someone like him. Someone who can't remember.

Tooru knows what it means to skip, to manipulate the ebb and flow of time, to speed it up, to slow it down, it was all there in his head like an operator's manual. He knew something was missing, but that feeling seemed to dissipate when a certain ink haired boy was around. Now Oikawa needed him, craved him really. His attention and smiles, laughs, insults, and touches; the concern ringing in his voice, his scent, his eyes trained ever intently on Oikawa as he sketched. It was like needing air, natural and unavoidable.

"Yeah," When Iwaizumi manages to speak again his voice cracks. "I was really scared."

"Why?" Oikawa's voice pushes him, needing the answer. Shadows dance on his face from the candlelight, making Iwaizumi's expression increasingly difficult to read. His mouth opens and closes as though ready to blurt something urgent out, but he seems to find the will to refrain.

"It doesn't matter." Hajime decides and he scoots backward. "Finish rinsing your body and I'll help you out." He says softly, like he's afraid if he speaks too loudly Oikawa will melt away.

In the end Iwaizumi skips the seconds and minutes until he has Oikawa dressed and sitting, propped up by pillows, on his bed. He doesn't want to linger in the tension.

"Here are some protein bars to tide you over, Yachi said she'd stop by with soup later and take you in to the doctor." Hajime sets four bars on Oikawa's nightstand and smiles awkwardly. "Need anything else?"

"Nope! Thanks Iwa-chan." Oikawa beams, but it's wrong, wrong, wrong and Iwaizumi knows he needs something. _Perhaps it's something I can't provide_. Hajime wonders and thinks on the littered drawings of Ushijima as he exits the apartment.

_All is good,_  
_All is great_  
_And it's never too late_  
_You will live to see another day_

 

"Why were you scared?" Oikawa asks at random. The duo is walking together, bundled against the cold, from their afternoon lecture to grab coffee. They'd hardly spoken since the incident at Oikawa's apartment, but both had reached a quiet understanding that Iwaizumi did not want to talk about it. Somewhere in the back of Iwaizumi's mind, he'd hoped that Oikawa would've forgotten everything.

"Look I've been through a lot Oikawa—" he begins, but is startled by the taller boy interlacing their fingers. It's a warm pressure that sets his ears ablaze with embarrassment. "Oi, Trashykawa, whaddya think you're doing? Someone might—"

"Might see us?" Oikawa asks curiously, his eyes are dark and unreadable.

"Yeah."

Oikawa hums to himself, exhaling a cloud of warm breath into the frigid air. "Would that bother you?"

"Not particularly, but—"

"Then if you don't mind I'll keep my hand right where it is."

"Do you want my gloves?" Iwaizumi offers, but only receives the shaking of Oikawa's fluffy brunette hair in response. They walk on in silence and Hajime tugs his scarf up to cover the blush he knows is threatening to bloom across his face. Oikawa's fingers are slender and their pale quality compliments the tanned and rough nature of his own hands. Their relationship has always been a series of complimenting natures; yin and yang, meant to be, like the final piece of a thousand piece puzzle.

"I'm sorry I can't remember Iwa-chan," Oikawa says, "I really, really want to." His voice threatens to crack.

"You only know what you're supposed to know right now, I can't get upset every time you forget."

"Are you pushing yourself?" The familiar words prick something buried deep inside Hajime's heart.

"To what?"

"To chase me."

"I don't have a choice," Hajime laughs and in it echoes the sound of his heart breaking. "Because I'll always chase you, I always have."

"You don't have to now." Oikawa's voice almost sounds desperate.

"No, but I want to."

"Why?"

"Because I'll always love you, no matter how many times you forget," he says gently, squeezing Oikawa's hand. There are hot tears on his face where there weren't any before.

"How romantic Iwa-chan," Oikawa says softly and in the process of wiping tears from their faces they wordlessly agree that coffee is no longer a good idea and part at the entrance to Oikawa's apartment complex.

_The rising sun is sure to come_  
_And you can hide,_  
_But you can't run_

 

The air around the two of them is tense for several days and results in the complete avoidance of one another. Their friends are no help, seemingly unable to read the mood. Yachi learns of the tension from Oikawa during the supplementary lessons she forces him to take to make up for his tendency to skip class.  
"But they're so perfect for each other," she sighs into her third glass of wine that evening. For once she appreciates that Koushi has become a bartender in this life. His pretty boy features and friendly demeanor made the bar a popular spot for young women, but mostly a washed-up and angst-filled Yachi.

"They just need time to figure things out." Suga soothes and inconspicuously refills her glass. She deserves it.

Yachi pulls at the clips holding her now lengthy bangs back. Her new hairstylist, Asahi-chan, had cut too big a chunk from the side of her face framing layers and caused her to grow awkward side bangs out. In the end the blond resorted to hiding the mistake with cutesy clips and headbands. Asahi had practically broken down in tears and the other woman in the shop, Sawamura had clapped the taller woman on the back and called her weak and glass-hearted. Yachi left a sympathetically large tip. She was soft like that, always wanting the best for others.

"Like you and Daichi need time?" Drunk Yachi asked, something sober Yachi wouldn't have.

Suga coughed, cleaning a glass out, "She's figuring out the whole being a girl thing. It's her first timeline as the opposite gender. I'm giving her space."

"Maybe she doesn't want space," Yachi slurs, "maybe she wants your sweet loving."

"When Daichi asks, I'm sure I'll be happy to oblige," Suga laughs and it makes Hitoka feel a little less sad about Oikawa.

"I want everyone to just be happy." She sighs, burying her face into the soft fabric of her sweater. Suga ruffles her hair from behind the bar.

"They'll figure it out, they're smart kids."

"I've been making them partner up in every class I can influence. I'm such a bad Aunt."

"Nobody thinks that," Suga reassures her.

"Shouldn't they just bang each other and be happy?"

Suga coughs again, "Sex isn't always the answer."

"Okay, but Iwaizumi deserves to get a little bit of action."

"Are we seriously having this conversation about your students?"

"They're family, I love them. Don't talk about my children like that."

"I see."

"Don't you, I see, me. _I_ see and _I_ know that the sexual tension is so thick I could wrap myself in it like a blanket."

"Are you going to go home soon?"

"Nah, Kiyoko's coming here after work so I have to wait for her."

"I'm going to cut you off from the booze then."

"It's just wine you bastard," Yachi wheezes, but obliges because she knows if she drinks anymore she'll throw up, which will stress out Yamaguchi, the cute freckled janitor boy, which in turn will stress her out and the cycle will repeat. It happened once. It was not pretty.

_And fingertips_  
_On dried out lips_  
_Reminding, too, that they are_

 

The two make up overtime and Oikawa visits Iwaizumi the next weekend for a sketch session. Hajime has long since gained comfortability in being in the nude and discovers he's much sleepier than he thought. He allows his head to nod backward against the pillows of his living room couch. Oikawa's pencil scratching against paper is a familiar sound and lulls him to sleep.  
When he wakes, he finds himself covered in a fleece blanket from his closet. Curiously, he peers at the chair his friend is still occupying and finds him fast asleep. Iwaizumi pulled his boxers and jeans back on, tightening his belt as he peers out the window. The sun had already dipped below the horizon and from the glow of the streetlamp below he could tell it was snowing heavily, big lumpy flakes clumped on his window sill.  
As Hajime pulls the blinds closed a voice from the chair greets him, "Wearing just your pants is a bit scandalous for winter Iwa-chan." Oikawa's drowsy laugh reaches his ears.

"Shut up dumbass."

"Is that the only insult you know?" Tooru asks and dodges an empty cup Iwaizumi launches at him.

"I know plenty more."

"You can tell me all about them after you fix us up some cocoa."

"Like hell, make some for yourself," In the end he makes them both cocoas from a shady packet he finds in his cupboard. They're sipping from their respective mugs in a comfortable silence minutes later, when the power goes out.

"Iwa-chan?" Oikawa can be heard rustling about from the loveseat.

"Don't drop the mug," Hajime warns in a low tone.

"Where are you?"

"It's fine, it'll come back on in like ten minutes." Iwaizumi reassures him. He sets his empty mug on the ground near him before shifting to the right a couples inches, but is surprised when he presses into Oikawa.  
"Why're you over here?"

"Would you believe me if I say I thought now would be a good time to make my move?"

Iwaizumi's head reels momentarily, "What? Did your brain get frostbite Assikawa?"

"Don't insult me, I'm being serious!"

"Trashykawa, no one knows when you're joking or not."

"My motives are always pure when a maiden is involved." Oikawa laughs, but shortly thereafter cries out as Iwaizumi's forehead slams against his nose. "Did you just headbutt me?!"

"Stop saying stupid things,"

"My nose is bleeding!" Oikawa whines, pawing at his face.

"Where?" Iwaizumi squints in the dark in an attempt to make out the details of Oikawa's face, but is too late to realize he's been tricked.

"Right here," Tooru whispers and his fingers touch down lightly on either side of Hajime's face. His index traces down Iwaizumi's jaw, hooking underneath his chin and tilting it up to meet his expectant lips. The first kiss is experimental, a lingering doubt causing him to refrain from pushing his luck. Oikawa pulls back after a moment, "See? You really hurt me."

"I see," Iwaizumi clears his throat, but doesn't move away. "Well, someone'll have to make it feel better." It's a good thing it's dark because Iwaizumi's ears lit to match the color of a ripe apple. Oikawa chuckles against him and adjusts so he's straddling the spiky haired boy. Iwaizumi's hands slide naturally to support the other's back, slinking beneath Oikawa's cotton shirt.

"Are you offering your services?" Tooru asks innocently, running his thumb across Iwaizumi's bottom lip.

"I think I'm more than willing to assist." And that's that. Oikawa kisses him again, coaxing Hajime to meet his needs. And boy is Oikawa needy. His lips remain against Hajime's skin even when the dark haired boy pulls back to catch his breath. Tooru peppers hot kisses down his jawline and pauses to whisper something not quite appropriate in the other's ear.

"Does this mean we're dating now?" Oikawa asks in an amused fashion later that evening. He's cradled against Iwaizumi on the couch.

"If you want."

Oikawa nuzzles into him, "I want."

_Only running round in circles every time_  
_And it won't end_  
_Until they understand_

They have sex for the first time three weeks later in Oikawa's flat. It's clumsy and slow and Oikawa says he loves Iwaizumi for the first time in seven timelines.

"I love you."

"Don't say it like its a promise," Iwaizumi says, voice low. He's lying intertwined with the floppy haired brunette. "Because you can't keep it."

Oikawa's smile lights his next words, "In this timeline I could make you a thousand promises and keep them all."

"That'd be dumb." Iwaizumi snorts and Oikawa turns him so that they can kiss. His kisses are like sunbeams, lingering and warm. When Oikawa's fingers trace over Iwaizumi's tanned skin it ignites a trail of fire in his chest.

"I love you," Oikawa smiles then adds, "Hajime."

"Yeah," he agrees. "I love you Tooru."

_And I've been waiting for that moment on the line_  
_And it won't bend_  
_So take me by the hand_

 

Tooru doesn't like hiding their relationship, not that Hajime had asked him to. They walk each other to class on a daily basis, fingers linked. Tooru likes public displays of affection especially in front Ushijima, whose features are bad at hiding his disgust at their new couple status. Their social groups hardly bat an eyelash when they announce they're dating. Something which both surprises and disappoints Tooru.

"I'm so happy," Yachi sniffles, rubbing at her eyes till they're red and puffy. She squeezes Iwaizumi's arm for the fifteenth time that evening. She'd invited them both over for dinner. Kiyoko is there too, all dark hair and soft smiles. Her presence is constant despite the few words she actually speaks.

"If you keep rubbing your eyes they'll hurt in the morning." Iwaizumi warns, patting her hand reassuringly.

"And if they hurt you won't be able to see us in all our love struck glory." Oikawa adds brightly and receives a light kick on the shin beneath the table.

Yachi stops rubbing and sets her hands in her lap, "As soon as Hanamaki told me, I called Suga. Then I cried for about twenty solid minutes. Ah, seeing you guys in love makes me emotional." She pretends to wipe away another tear.

"You're funny Hitoka," Oikawa hums, spearing a piece of shrimp from his stir fry. He makes a show out of pulling it slowly off the fork and Yachi scolds him for being vulgar at her dinner table.

"Funny? Would you rather I be angry you two are hooking up? Man, kids are so hard to please."

"He means we're happy you're happy." Iwaizumi explains and kicks Oikawa under the table again.

_The rising sun is sure to come_  
_And we can hide,_  
_But we can't run_

"Finished!" Oikawa says, breathy and relieved. He reaches a hand up to rub sweat off his forehead, but smears teal paint across it instead. Hajime is sitting nearby on the floor, settled on one of his boyfriend's many floor pillows. He's been tasked with keeping the painter company while he completes his pieces for his big exhibition.

"How many left?"

"That was it, Iwa-chan." Oikawa beams.

Hajime pushes up onto his knees in an attempt to view the canvas. "Can I see it?"

"No way, I want it all to be a surprise on opening day."

"I don't trust your surprises very much."

"Don't be mean, Iwa-chan. It'll be worth the wait."

"Are you hiding it because secretly this whole collection is of alien spacecraft?"

Oikawa sticks his tongue out, "Yep!" And Iwaizumi could swear if shapes had sounds Oikawa would've just emitted a star.

"I'm definitely not going then."

"How mean!"

_And fingertips_  
_On dried out lips_  
_Reminding, too, that they are one_

 

When the gallery is set up Hajime is finally allowed to view the collection, guided by Tooru of course. Together they slow time around them so as to prevent any unwanted or uncalled for visitors during Iwaizumi's exclusive tour. The paintings all work in a similar color palette, teal and aquamarine oil paints with dark charcoal accents and various dark blue hues. All of the paintings look like they're from another world. In them Iwaizumi recognizes his own features morphed and twisted into slightly different people.

"The exhibition is meant to explore past lives," Oikawa explains.

"But you didn't explore your own?"

"You're not looking close enough." Oikawa hums disapprovingly and Hajime takes another look. Several of the works feature a second figure, smeared and blurry. This figure is only lined in the teal paint, the lines of its face less defined. In that figure Hajime finds hints of Oikawa; a shadow of his uneven curls, the curve of an insincere smile, interlaced fingers, the outline of a thorn crown.

"It's you."

"It's who I perceive myself to be."

"It's beautiful."

"You like it then?" Tooru breathes.

Iwaizumi squeezes his hand, "I love it."

_And all that's passed_  
_Won't make it last_  
_If you never find a way_  
_To remember my name_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like there's a lot I wanted to say about this chapter, but in a way I just want to leave it here without comment. This is my favorite chapter so far and it is also the longest. That's my excuse for taking so long with it. When I started writing this fic this chapter was never going to happen, in fact this song wasn't even on the roster. I just happened to purchase the Beacon album on a whim and fell in love with this song. I wanted to write a chapter where they both come to terms with their situation and then make the best of it. I hope that's what I've achieved.  
> I hope you loved reading this chapter as much as I loved writing it. Thank you for the comments and kudos, I really appreciate them!  
> If there's anything you'd like to know or want to see, or just want to chat, leave a comment or check me out on tumblr.  
> nicedemogirl.tumblr.com
> 
> (Happy New Year)


	5. Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa is a suave playboy one moment, but as soon as alcohol is in his system he's a kissing machine that can't take responsibility for his own drunken actions.
> 
> Also:  
> Iwaizumi isn't quite sure what to do with insecure and sometimes stupid, coffee shop barista, Oikawa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a coffee shop AU. It really isn't.  
> (I was really tired so I didn't beta this chapter, if you find any glaring errors, please let me know)

_Ocean Blue_  
_What have I done to you?_  
_Cut so deep_  
_Yet growing through and through_

 

Iwaizumi Hajime didn't expect finding Oikawa in the next timeline would be as easy as buying the first flat Hanamaki had shown him and settling in. It was a cramped and sticky place with a ramshackle kitchen, a shoddy shower, and a bedroom with a nice view of an alleyway filled with miscellaneous garbage cans and coffee crates. The entire place reeked like espresso and every five to ten minutes the whirring of coffee machines would start up beneath him. It just so happens that his flat was located directly above a popular new coffee joint bustling with business executives and high school dropouts.

Most of its popularity came from its attractive roster of employees. In fact, Hajime had already figured out who worked when because at the start of their joint shifts hoards of girls would clamor about outside, unable to splurge on an eight dollar frappé, in an attempt to see Oikawa Tooru and Tetsuro Kuroo.  
As a tenant, Hajime was allowed to sit in the lounge area and could use one free drink voucher a week. If he was lucky Sugawara, the only girl who worked there, would give him a free muffin if he asked nicely. Eventually it came to Iwaizumi's attention that the only other flat was kitty-corner to his own in the hallway belonged to none other than the highly sought after Oikawa Tooru, Tetsuro Kuroo and their hard-to-read companion, Kentarou. Allegedly, they had started the whole venture in an attempt to help Kuroo court Kenma, a well known critic in the area. The rumor floating around was that they were once engaged to be married but it fell through due to differences in lifestyle. Or so he had heard.

None of those rumors really mattered now of course. Iwaizumi was into his third month in the flat when his shower decided it was done working. When turned on it spluttered until it was dry and then proceeded to make an ear splitting whistle until the nozzle was shut off. Now he found himself outside the opposite flat, knuckles raised to knock on the door. No point in rushing he figured, he was already late for work. Just as he was about to knock, the door swung open, but instead of swinging inward towards the interior of the flat, it swung out and hit Iwaizumi with a surprising amount of force, knocking him to the ground.

"Whoa there, are you okay?" A hand is extended down to him and he accepts it graciously. It isn't Oikawa's hand, it's too bony, the fingers too long, and the skin at the tips calloused from constant use of something.

"Fine, I'm fine," Iwaizumi nods and brushes himself off. "Why does your door open outward?"

The man, Kuroo, looks at the door ponderously, "Gives it spice, don't you think?"

"Not if its going to hit me every time I walk by."

Kuroo gives him a questioning look, "Has my precious door hit you before?"

"No, but I've had a few close calls." Hajime says and finds himself enjoying the chatter, but becomes increasingly aware that the conversation is turning away from his original motive. "Can I use your shower?"

"I'm sorry?" Kuroo looks confused and Iwaizumi takes in his disheveled bed head and wonders if their shower might be in a similar state to his own.

"My showers broken and you're the only other apartment," he explains. "I wouldn't be long, I have to get to work anyway."

The corner of Kuroo's mouth crooks up, "Oho ho, I see. Of course, come in." And motions to the door in a butler-esque manner. "I have to go down and do inventory in the shop, but ask Oikawa or Kentarou and one of them'll show you the way."

"Thank you," Hajime gives him a quick little bow and then enters the flat, shutting the door behind him. Instantly he realizes that his apartment is absolute garbage compared to theirs. For starters, there's an actual entryway. Hooks adorn the wall with assorted jackets and sweaters hanging from them. Oikawa's work apron is crumpled on the floor next to a plastic mat with six different pairs of shoes lined neatly up. Several succulents with cutesy name tags sit on a three tiered shelf parallel to his head. The remaining tiers have various framed and taped pictures of Oikawa and Kuroo often with a third man who reminded Iwaizumi of an owl.

"Wait, Kuroo! You have a missed call from—" A voice yells at him, running at a startling speed after the man who'd just left. However, the brunette the voice belongs to stops abruptly when he reaches Iwaizumi. That's when he realizes something's different about Oikawa. His eyes, usually a rich brown, are clouded over and filmy in appearance. Oikawa pulls Iwaizumi closer to him and squints.

"Who're you?" He asks and takes a step backward, crossing his arms.

"Iwaizumi Hajime, I'm the tenant across the hall. My shower broke and Kuroo said I could use yours."

"Oh, oh, the tenant. I don't have my glasses, I can hardly see your face," Oikawa looks mildly bemused, but turns on his heel and leads the way. "If you will, follow me."

Iwaizumi follows him obediently down a clean hallway, watching Oikawa keep one hand trailing along the wall until his fingers run into the frame of the bathroom door, "Here, towels are on the counter. Guest shampoos are behind the mirror. It opens outward. Need anything else?"  
"No, thank you." He says and Oikawa moves away from him slowly, replacing his fingers on the wall. Iwaizumi figures his sight isn't gone completely, but it's getting to that point. He wants to dwell on the thought, but instead collects a shampoo from the mirror, the name Bokuto written in red sharpie on it, but then crossed out in black and replaced by guest in a much neater scrawl, and takes his shower.

 

_Drawn apart_  
_New York and London_

 

When he's done, Oikawa's gone, or in his room, or somewhere else and Iwaizumi decides against lingering. He sees Oikawa again three days later working the cash register, his smile just as bright as it always had been. Today he's wearing glasses with thick lenses, he hesitates while tapping the buttons, but none of the women in line seem to care. The glasses do add a certain charm, even if they're blocky and make his eyes look two times larger.  
When Iwaizumi orders his drink Oikawa doesn't seem to recognize him until he hands his free drink voucher over and Oikawa examines it.

"Hey, you used our shower yesterday!" He laughs and uses a hole punch to void the card. Hajime can feel the gazes of the customers behind him all trained on him.

"Yeah, thanks for that."

Oikawa peers at him through his glasses and smiles again, "Will you be needing it again?"

"Yeah, until I can get mine fixed," He admits.

"Here," Oikawa fishes in his back pocket and dangles a keychain out to him. Attached is a woven patch with a UFO and his name stitched on. There's a house key, a mailbox key, and a bright green whistle attached too. "I'm going into surgery next week so I won't be around a lot. Use these."

Iwaizumi cautiously accepts the keys and goes to unhook the flat key.

"Iwa-chan, please keep it attached. I like them when they're all together."

Flustered, Iwaizumi shoves the keychain into his pocket and politely thanks him. The entire line gazes at his back as he retreats to wait for his drink.

"Oikawa-san, you're going into surgery?" A bubbly blond is talking to him now.

"Ah, yeah. It won't be too bad though, I'll be able to see better after. At least, that's what they say."

"So no more glasses?"

"Oh, I can't promise that." Oikawa smiles, but this one is laced with fraudulence. Not that others could tell, it took practice. Iwaizumi watches him interact with customers until the brunette appears to notice him and drops a wink. He feels his ears burn and turns away.

"Iwa-chan? Iwa-chan?" Suga's voice calls out his name until he notices and sheepishly accepts the coffee cup. Beneath the cardboard Oikawa has also scrawled his number with several hearts around it. Iwaizumi adds the contact to his phone before throwing out the cup.

 

_All I see now are distant drumlins_  
_The roads I knew became a city_  
_And I wonder will you wait for me?_

 

"So you're going blind?" Hajime asks as he's towel drying his hair in the trio's apartment. Oikawa lounges on the couch across from him, reading over the surgery procedure.  
"I have cataracts," Oikawa explains. "Usually they don't need to be removed immediately, but it seems they've darkened particularly fast in me."

"Probably the whole, you're existing on a whole other plane than normal people, thing," Iwaizumi reminds him. This Oikawa likes playing with time, mostly speeding it up. When they were together though Hajime could almost swear time was slower than usual, but he never bothered asking if that was the brunette or not.

"Yeah, yeah," Oikawa smirks at him and twiddled his pinkies around each other until it's clear he's manipulating the time flow. "You know, I'm losing my sight pretty rapidly, that's why I wear these glasses. Everything's fuzzy without them, I have a hard time seeing vibrant colors and identifying new faces. All the tips we've received at the shop, Kuroo's giving them to me to help pay. He's really thoughtful like that."

"Are you scared?" Iwaizumi asks, peering over the coffee table at one of the pamphlets.

"Should I be?"

"Aren't there a lot of things that could go wrong?"

"Don't be such a worry wart." Oikawa teases and waves a hand to speed time back up to normal as he can hear Kentarou fumbling with the key in the lock. The young man walks in and simply grunts a greeting at them. He's not particularly friendly, but he's not exactly unfriendly either. "Wanna go on a date with me before I go in?" Oikawa asks Iwaizumi, who finally breaks eye contact with Kentarou to give him a baffled look.

"I'm sorry, a date?"

"I was thinking food, movies hurt my eyes, and I just speed time up to get through them anyway. Kuroo's a sap so we're always watching dramatic historical films."

"A date?" Hajime repeats like an idiot.

Oikawa squints at him from behind his thick lenses, "I think you're cute and I like that grumpy face you make when cute girls talk to me. I liked a whole lot more of you before my sight started going to shit, so how about it?"

Iwaizumi's face flushes bright red and he wonders if Oikawa can tell, "Your eyes are probably bad because you're always skipping time." He replies.

"Is that a no?"

"It's not."

"So," Oikawa sets his papers down. "It's a yes?" He perks up like a little kid.

"It's a yes."

 

_Although I'm far away_  
_I know I'll stay, I know I'll stay_  
_Right there with you_  
_Though it might be too late_

 

Oikawa convinces Iwaizumi to take him to a space themed cafe for their date and insists on holding his hand the whole time from across the table. The brunette has stuck alien and astronaut themed stickers all over his glasses frames as a good luck charm before his surgery. Iwaizumi can't help but think it's cute.

"Do you like space Iwa-chan?" The nickname has stuck with him.

"I like looking at the stars, but I don't believe aliens are real."

Oikawa laughs at him, shifting his hand so their fingers are intwined, "Don't be silly, of course they're real!"

"Only a dumbass would say that," Iwaizumi laughs in return.

"Hey, that's mean!" Oikawa protests. "I've seen one!"

"Says the person going blind." Iwaizumi retorts and smiles smugly because Oikawa doesn't have a reply. They're seated at a booth in the corner. Above them a solar system mobile rotates, matching some slow indie music playing over the speakers.

They're waiting for their orders to come in when Oikawa speaks again, "In my last timeline, I met a man who knew you. He'd talked for hours if I kept asking questions, I was so curious about you."

The words hardly seem to register with Iwaizumi when they're spoken, "You remember your last timeline?"

Oikawa nods, "Yep, completely. I worked as a bartender at some seedy bar. It wasn't very fulfilling, I was killed in a car crash when I turned thirty."

"Oikawa, you remember?"

"Only my last life, you wanna something funny? You're not the first person to ask me that." Oikawa takes a sip of his soda. "Why is that?"

"Several timelines ago, you and I knew each other. We have a lot of people who care about us and I'm lucky to have people who've looked after you when I couldn't, like Suga and Hanamaki."

"Right, your point?"

"They've known us since the beginning," he tugs on the silver chain of his necklace and retrieves the wedding band from it. "As crazy as it sounds, we were married, but you died in a hit and run. Since that first timeline you haven't remembered anything."

"That does sound pretty crazy," Oikawa hums. "But both my dad and my sister's husband were like that."

"You remember them too?"  
"Kinda, but my sister and I never meet in the same timeline. I met her husband last life, oh, and her son, Takeru. That kids really a brat."

Iwaizumi laughed, "Isn't he your nephew?"

"Yeah, but I never asked for that kid," Oikawa huffed. "He always asks me to help him practice volleyball."

"Are you any good?" Iwaizumi asked.

Oikawa rubbed his eyes, "You could say that, I don't have raw talent so I've had to work for what skill I have. But I like it, so I play on a recreational team with Kuroo."

"Raw talent can only get you so far, you know."

Oikawa blinked curiously, like that was the only time anyone had told him that, "Is that so?" He chuckled softly, and brushed a piece of lint off his sweater. "I guess I wouldn't have known that."

Iwaizumi watched him in intrigued silence for several moments, taking in the guarded expression which had suddenly settled itself so unwaveringly on his face. On impulse he squeezed the brunette's hand and smiled.

"Well you do now," and those four words lit a new brightness in Oikawa's eyes.

 

_What would you say?_  
_What would you say?_  
_What would you do?_

 

Iwaizumi offered to drop off and pick up Oikawa from his surgery so that Kuroo didn't have to make one of his other employees work overtime. Kuroo had given him a months worth of free coffee in exchange.

On the car ride there Oikawa kept alternating between humming nervously and playing with his fingers to keep himself occupied. Iwaizumi tried asking him if he wanted to listen to music, but the brunette had just shook his head distractedly.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes," he lied.

Iwaizumi took his right hand off the wheel and extended it onto Oikawa's lap. Immediately his fingers were ensnared in a tight grip and he squeezed back reassuringly.  
"It's a routine procedure, you'll be fine."

Oikawa let out a long exhale from his nose, "You're right."

Iwaizumi let his gaze flit over to Oikawa for the briefest moment and was glad to see the anxiety momentarily gone from his face. 

 

_I built a hive became one with the bees_  
_But we fell like rain got lost into the sea_  
_If I don't know the wind will carry me_  
_So just hold tight_

 

Two surgeries and several routine eye drop drippings later Oikawa was finally adjusting to his renewed sight. In fact he seemed so full of life he dragged Iwaizumi out with him to several parties on any nights he had free from making deliveries. Oikawa, was much more popular than Iwaizumi would've ever believed. It seemed everyone, every boy and every girl, knew his name. Some greeted him with heavily respectful honorifics, others were extremely casual. Oikawa took it all in stride with blinding smiles and casual touches. In a way Iwaizumi almost felt jealous, though that wasn't exactly his right, yet.

"Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan." Oikawa hissed at him at one particularly out of control party. Bass pounded in his ears, and he'd been offered a variety of alcoholic beverages, all of which he'd refused. Now he was being grinded on my some girl he'd never met before, all the while Oikawa was waving him over. Tenderly, he swung his body away from the girl's and wound his way through undulating bodies to the awaiting boy. Oikawa, in this setting, seemed to loom over him. His eyes were lidded and he reeked like cheep booze.

"What do you need Trashykawa? Some water?"

Oikawa rolled his eyes, "No way, what are you my mom?"

Iwaizumi's features twisted in disgust, a motion which seemed sobering to Tooru.

"Do you see that boy over there?" Oikawa asks, turning Hajime's head so that he's looking at the bar. Sitting at the bar, ginger ball of sunshine in tow, was Kageyama Tobio.

"Yep," Iwaizumi sighed and absently wondered whether or not the two of them would ever escape that boy. Unfortunately, luck did not seem to be on their side in that department.

"Do you know who he is?"

Iwaizumi snorted, "Of course I do,"

"He's my ex," Oikawa admits like it's some big secret. Of course, he doesn't know about the timeline where they too were married. The line where Iwaizumi willingly committed adultery with an unknowing Tooru. Of course, that hadn't worked out for him in the long run.

"Okay, so?"

"Ah, shit, he's looking over here! Quick!" Instead of running, or turning his back, Oikawa tilted his head down and kissed Iwaizumi. Shock was the first thing that his body registered, next was the overwhelming desire to reciprocate, which seemed appropriate in the moment.

Oikawa was one step ahead of him, fingers tracing down his sides to settle on his hips, never breaking the kiss. This Oikawa's kisses were feather light, like snowflakes or singular droplets of rain. Oikawa didn't linger because he didn't want commitment, his subconscious already dedicated singularly to Hajime's words and will. His kisses weren't promises, they were questions. Iwaizumi wondered how many other people this Oikawa had kissed and as he thought about it he finally kissed back. Something it seemed this Oikawa hadn't expected to occur and caused him to pull back.

"Tooru—"

"Wah, I'm sorry—"

"No, I—"

Oikawa stepped abruptly back, taking care to hide his body behind another's so Tobio couldn't see him. "I should— I'll call Kuroo— You should— Don't look at me!"

"I'm sorry— Oikawa, wait." Iwaizumi called after him, but Oikawa was already making his way quickly towards an exit. Eventually Iwaizumi made his way out onto the lawn and he wondered what exactly had gone wrong. After all, he'd just kissed back. It wasn't like that was a sin or anything. He ran a hand through his hair, tomorrow he'd call Suga and ask about it.

 

_Though I'm far away_  
_I know I'll stay, I know I'll stay_  
_Right there with you_

 

At work Iwaizumi found himself consistently overwhelmed by the stacks and stacks of order forms. He'd considered asking his boss to hire him an assistant, but it was a small and local company and taking on another employee would probably throw everything off financially. Hajime worked at a specialty stationary store, though he'd never admit it he was quite fond of the cute patterns and themed tapes. Whenever they got new products in he'd send snapshots to Oikawa. Nothing new had come in for a while and left Hajime with little reason to send random texts to the brunette boy.

With his sight renewed there wasn't much need for Iwaizumi to escort him about as much, or pay him favors like that lunch date, or holding hands, or kissing Oikawa to make an ex jealous. That's what friends did, Iwaizumi had managed to convince himself. But then he managed to unconvince himself because that really wasn't what friends did at all. Friends wouldn't stop talking to one another for three weeks just because one of them was drunk and kissed the other. Or was that what friends did. Iwaizumi wasn't exactly sure.   
As Iwaizumi sorted through his orders he found himself increasingly distracted by the thought of Oikawa every time a popular space theme print cropped up. In the end he took his break early to escape the tacky rocket ships and UFOs and popped open a canned coffee. He really needed to find an outlet to get all his pent up Oikawa angst out of his system, maybe volleyball.

 

_Though it might be too late_  
_What would you say?_  
_What would you say?_  
_What would you do?_

 

The next morning when Iwaizumi woke up he found himself covered in sticky sweat, the air conditioning unit he'd bought last week already dead. He pushed himself up and out of his bed, groaning in disgust as he pulled his tank top off. He thought eagerly on the refreshing shower waiting for him across the hall and hurriedly grabbed his towel and face wash. However, when he knocked on the flat door he was greeted only by silence. Normally he'd let himself in, but yesterday he'd returned the spare key Oikawa had given him, to Kentarou when he'd locked himself out.

He knocked again, "Anyone home? Oikawa? Kuroo?" Soft footsteps could be heard shuffling inside and approaching the door, but as he repeated his words the shuffling stopped and seemed to move rapidly away from the doorway.

"Hello?" Iwaizumi tried one last time, at this rate he'd have to speed to Hanamaki's house to shower before his twelve o'clock shift. Eventually, he gave up and gathered up his work uniform and a spare dress shirt for his evening delivery.

 

Inside the flat Kuroo lounged on the couch, hanging his feet off one end, a book in his free hand. Cuddled against him, Kenma slept silently. It seemed they had been on better terms recently. So much better that the blonde had even stayed over several times in the last week. Tooru hoped that in Kuroo's blissful state he'd ignore the fact that Oikawa had not in fact answered the incessant knocking on the door, but instead had fled like a girl who'd just confessed.

"Why didn't you answer the door?" No such luck. Kuroo tucked his book in the space between his hip and the couch, eyes narrowing in a suspicious interest.

Oikawa turned to look at him like a criminal caught in the act of a robbery, "Oh, well, because Iwa-chan left."

Kuroo hummed, "Is that the case?"

He caved, "No,"

"Do you need to talk your childish problems out with Papa Kuroo?" The dark haired man asked, motioning towards the empty love seat.

"Please don't ever call yourself that again," Oikawa replied, but complied and situated himself on the chair.

"That was pretty disgusting," Kenma quietly agreed, and uncurled himself from Kuroo's side. Despite his companions complaints at his departure, the blonde gave a small wave to Oikawa and then headed off to the shower.

Kuroo let out a short breath, "Did you know he uses a special shampoo that prevents his hair from turning to a brassy color of blonde?"

"No," Oikawa sighed. "I didn't."

Kuroo gave him a contemplative look and then shook his unruly locks, "So why're you butt hurt over ape-boy?"

Oikawa, too distraught, had no comeback to Kuroo's insult. "I kissed him."

" _Ohoho_ ,"

"I'm serious."

Kuroo nodded, "Like as a dare or—"

"Like as a drunk,"

"So that's the problem,"

Oikawa's ears lit to a dark red, "And when I came to my senses, he was kissing back and I panicked,"

"Seems like things were going fine to me," Kuroo laughed.

"But then I ran away,"

"So he had you all hot and bothered?"

"Shut up," Oikawa snapped. "I haven't even talked to him since!"

"So basically you're just acting like a crybaby and avoiding taking responsibility for your actions."

Oikawa huffed, "I— Yeah, yeah, I am."

"And you didn't let him shower, why?"

Oikawa's eyes glinted, "To sabotage him."

Kuroo glanced at the clock on the wall, then at his phone, "He probably just went to Takahiro's place before work. You do know he has other friends than us, right?"

Oikawa had not in fact even considered this unforeseen option, "Well he can't use that stupid Owl's special guest shampoo at Makki-chan's house."

"I'm sure that's ruining his life as we speak," Kuroo mused.

Oikawa stuck his tongue out.

Kuroo just grinned, "If you're so butt hurt about it why don't you just ask him his feelings?"

"Genius!"

Kuroo yawned, "I know."

_Over and Over many setting Suns_  
_I have run_  
_I have waited for the rain to come_

 

"Hey," Oikawa said awkwardly, sitting beside Iwaizumi, who'd dropped his key directly in between to floorboards and was now attempting to retrieve it. The brunette had been waiting for him to return since lunchtime, which had been idiotic on his account. "Where've ya been?

Iwaizumi's features twisted very quickly to be surprised, "Wait, what? Are you serious?"

"Yes," Oikawa coughed, keeping his eyes downcast. "I'm sorry we haven't talked recently."

"That's all on you dumbass," Iwaizumi sighed.

Now it was Oikawa's turn to be confused, "What?"

"Do you want to come in?" Iwaizumi asked. It seemed there was some clarification that need to happen.

 

_When though the mist I see the shape of you_  
_And I know, and I know that I'm in love with you_

 

Oikawa sat, like shoujo heroine, on Iwaizumi's bed. His eyes remained downcast and his hands kept a tight grip on the cup of tea he'd been offered despite the humid temp in the flat.

"So is there anything you want to tell me?" Iwaizumi asked. He'd settled on the ugly minty green bean bag Hanamaki had given him as a housewarming present.  
"I—" "Perhaps an apology for completely ignoring me for three weeks?"

Oikawa's eyes darted briefly up to meet gaze, but returned seconds later to their original position, "Sorry,"

"I'm not mad, you know. I just don't get it."

"I thought you'd be bothered, after the party I thought you'd made some definitive decision never to speak to me again,"

"Are you kidding?"

Oikawa's ears started burning a brilliant pink, "No,"

"And the kiss?"

"I— Look, I really wanted to kiss you, but then I thought about how you would feel and felt selfish and I didn't want you to hate me and—"

"Oikawa,"

"But you kissed me back and I didn't want it to be out of pity, plus I was drunk out of my mind, but I knew that I really wanted you to like me back and—"

"Oikawa, shut up."

"But—"

"Tooru, I've chased you through several lives, do you really think I'm just going to give up on you?"

Oikawa peeked up through the few strands of hair that had fallen out of place, "Yes?"

"No dumbass,"

"So, no? "No," And Iwaizumi pushed himself up off the cushion and onto Oikawa. While the initial movement may have startled the brunette, he made up for any surprise immediately. In seconds Iwaizumi's shirt had been hastily unbuttoned and tossed aside.

"Hey, that shirt was expensive." Iwaizumi complained in between sloppy kisses.

"You can always buy another," Oikawa hummed and pulled him down into another kiss.

 

_Though I'm far away_  
_I know I'll stay, I know I'll stay_  
_Right there with you_

 

"What would you do if I couldn't ever remember?" Oikawa asks, fingers dancing across Iwaizumi's chest. Hajime's flat is still hot, sticky, and makes their closeness extremely uncomfortable. He slides a hand to push the brunette off himself. It's still dark out, but Iwaizumi can read that it's three am on his alarm clock.

"It's too hot."

"I can help you cool down," Oikawa says, popping one of the buttons of his shirt undone. Iwaizumi doesn't remember when exactly he pulled his tattered flannel on. It seemed pointless now that he was already being undressed again.

Iwaizumi gives him a vaguely amused look, "I'd give up I guess."

Oikawa's fingers hesitate. He looks decidedly worried that the man beside him is serious.

"Kidding," Iwaizumi breathes, exhaling so that it ruffles the loose hairs that dangle in front of Oikawa's eyes. Despite the heat Iwaizumi wraps his arms lazily around his new found lover and pulls him closer, taking in his heavily perfumed scent. Oikawa's fingers cease in their attempts to undress him and wiggle their way beneath his body, squeezing around his waist.

"I love you Hajime," Oikawa whispers into the cloth of Iwaizumi's shirt. The words dangle in the air because it's the first time he's said it in this life. Iwaizumi gives him a warm smile, pressing a kiss into his hair.

"Yeah, I love you too."

Though it might be too late  
What would you say?  
What would you say?

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa's voice is so soft beside him. "Next time is it."

"What?" Hajime says and props himself up on one elbow. He's groggy and it's still early in the morning, the sun not yet risen over the horizon. He can't recall at what point he'd fallen asleep, but guesses it must've been some time after he finally let Oikawa pull his shirt off again. The flannel had been neatly folded beside the bed, unlike the dress shirt.

"My next timeline, I'm going to remember. I can tell. Everything, the void, the emptiness, it's lighter," Tooru flexes his fingers and the time around them stills and gently the brunette presses himself against Hajime. The latter absently wonders if Oikawa can hear his heartbeat in the silence of the room.

"Like there's always been a wall Hajime, iron and impregnable, but now it's like a veil. Like I can almost peer through it if I really tried hard enough."

"You're going to remember." Hajime says and he takes in Oikawa's warmth. The man in his arms nestles closer and nods.

"I'm going to remember everything and I promise, this time, it'll be me who makes you happy."

"You always have made me happy, Tooru."

"Well, not always."

"Maybe not." Hajime agrees and they laugh softly against one another.

"When I remember," Oikawa begins. "The first thing I'm going to do, is find you."

"Promise?" Hajime asked.

"I promise." Oikawa breathes and then, he's gone.

 

_What would you do?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! One more down and one to go. I only have a few more paragraphs left to go before I finish up the last chapter. I'm kinda sad, but it's been a fun run so far and I don't want to be sad about it ending just yet. I hope you enjoyed this chapter despite the fact that it wasn't exactly the coffee shop AU I thought I'd turn it into. Mostly I just wanted Kuroo, Kenma, and Bokuhoot to make a single chapter cameo.  
> (side note: I made Kuroo and Oikawa roommates because I read somewhere that someone thought they wouldn't make good roommates because Oikawa was too full of himself and after ch. 146 and 147 I don't think I could ever think that of him again. Protect Oikawa Tooru, he is precious)  
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading this far and I hope you look forward to the conclusion.  
> As always, comments and kudos are much appreciated and if you wanna chat feel free to check out my tumblr!  
> nicedemogirl.tumblr.com


	6. Crystal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunited at last in their perfect timeline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are. I seriously cannot even believe it's coming to an end. When I started writing this fic I never even thought I'd finish it, let alone publish all the chapters. Thanks to everyone who has stuck it out with me till the end. I am eternally grateful. [Spoilers for the manga are included in this chapter. Also this chapter is not beta'd because I wanted to post it ASAP]

"Hajime, come down for breakfast. Hurry up, you'll be late for school." It's his mother, calling him from the hallway. Everything feels right. His fingers flex and he peels his eyes open. The sun is filtering through a set of dusty blinds, papers scattered about the ground leave no clear path to the doorway, but it's no matter. He rubs his eyes to shed the grogginess. Folded neatly on his desk is an Aoba Jousai jersey, the number four stitched on. It's his third year of high school already when he awakes in his body. In his final timeline, to the best of his knowledge.

"Coming." He's the same as his first timeline; his voice, build, and memories, all replicated. How fitting. He thinks to himself. On his first morning he doesn't search his memories for who Oikawa is to him. It should be a surprise. Hajime shoves his jersey and notebooks into a bag. His school uniform is hastily buttoned on, tie tied, his mother has ironed his pants as well as though in preparation for Iwaizumi's arrival. If this were a movie some triumphant ballad would be playing as he ran downstairs.

"Here," his mother smiles knowingly and shoves a piece of buttered toast at him. His kisses her cheek quickly, and runs out the door. He lives near school too, within biking distance. However, his bike has been forgotten this particular morning. It seems his legs will do just fine.

 

 _Everything tonight_  
_Made everything alright_  
_I am speechless_

 

"Hey, look who it is!" It's Watari that calls out from the school gates. Kindaichi, Hanamaki, and Kunimi are also gathered at the entrance. Like they're waiting. Hajime thinks to himself. Yahaba, panting and grinning, has jogged up behind him.

"Hey," Yahaba greets and the two exchange a handshake. "It's a big day, we've been waiting for you."

"I can't believe all you morons are here too." Hajime laughs, clapping the blond second year on the back.

"Iwaizumi Hajime, never thought I'd see you again." It's Matsukawa, someone he hasn't seen since his very early timelines, not since his fourth or fifth. He can't quite pinpoint the last moment they'd been together.

"Whoa, even you?"

"Even me." Matsukawa grins and they hug for the briefest moment. "Come on, he's waiting."

And Hajime sucks in a deep breath, because he hadn't prepared himself for this reunion at all. He'd guessed it'd have been like any other timeline, find Oikawa, fall in love, or don't. No, everything's different this time. He thinks to himself. Because Oikawa remembers.

 

 _I listen to your words_  
_Float like hummingbirds all around me_

 

Iwaizumi wonders if it's possible to be so in love with someone that your brain ceases to function. His friends and teammates have gathered behind him at the entrance to the gym. Through the propped open doors he can see Oikawa in all his glory talking excitedly to a group of girls. Hanamaki nudges him and asks why he hadn't moved yet. In all honesty Iwaizumi wanted to move, wanted to run to Oikawa, but his legs wouldn't budge.

"I think I'm having heart failure." He admits and simultaneously receives several pats on the back. Words of encouragement chorus out from his posse and draw Oikawa's attention to the door and in that instant it's as though the world had stopped spinning.

"Hajime?"

 

_Sweet mess suspend me in crystal_

 

Iwaizumi's legs shake beneath him, but he finds it in himself to hold his ground.

"Go to him." Watari says, pushing the ace forward.

"I'm telling you, I think I'm going to die," Hajime says and reveals his shaking palms to Hanamki and the others.

"You know, I think this moment is the only time I could ever beat you at arm wrestling, but I'm not going to challenge you because there are much more important things to deal with." Hanamaki grins and claps him on the back. Iwaizumi is still too shaken to respond.

"Go," Matsukawa says and it seems to give him enough courage to enter the gymnasium. The girls have scattered, probably sensing the mood, and Oikawa is left standing alone in the center of the court. Through the windows, sunlight filters in, somehow managing to frame Tooru perfectly in their warm beams.

"Hey," It's Tooru who speaks first and Iwaizumi feels dumb for being nervous. It's not like they hadn't met before, dozens of times, but it's different.

"Do you—"

"I remember." Oikawa says faintly. His fingers are toying with something, something small and silver. His wedding band, Iwaizumi thinks and in a way he feels weird imagining being married at seventeen, but then he takes a moment to really take in Oikawa before him and realizes it's not that weird at all.

"I've—"

"You've been through so much." Oikawa smiles, genuinely, and takes a step towards him.

"I've missed you." Iwaizumi admits and Oikawa momentarily seems to loom over him.

He's tall again, as he always was, as he always has been. But even his height feels different, because he remembers. The setter keeps taking steps until he's right in front of the other boy. They stare at each other for a very long time before Iwaizumi gently touches his face. Oikawa doesn't move away, or flinch, doesn't give him a confused look, or a pity filled one. Instead he smiles, beams really, and returns the gesture. They stand there like idiots, grinning and touching each other's facing for several moments before one of their teammates yells something along the lines of, " _Oh just kiss him already_!" and Iwaizumi pulls Oikawa's face down to him and kisses him for the first time. There aren't any fireworks, or flower petals, no extravagant streamers, or a romantic swell of string instruments, but it's enough. Whoops and whistles erupt around them and they separate out of obligation only, brushing their fingers against one another to twine together.

 

 _You and I were set_  
_To float down with a map_  
_See where it takes us_

 

Their fingers remain linked for the rest of the day, situation allowing, stupid grins filling each other's gazes.

"What would I ever do without you?" Oikawa hums, pressing their interlocked fingers against his cheek. To Iwaizumi, the skin is cold, but he doesn't mind. They're sitting outside on the balcony of the Oikawa family apartment.

"Two timelines ago, I wouldn't have believed I get you back so easily," Iwaizumi says. "You know, I thought a lot about how happy I'd be if you remembered earlier."

"Hm, but what if I remembered and you weren't there?"

"Then that would've sucked," Iwaizumi muses and gives him a knowing smile.

"Well, you know what doesn't suck? Now I can remember every time I saw you naked, Iwa-chan." Oikawa teases him. "Not a bad view if I do say so—"

Iwaizumi knocks their foreheads against each other, "Stop saying stupid things, dumbass."

"So mean," Oikawa whines and rubs his forehead with his free hand.

"I've seen you naked an equal amount of times, dumbass."

Oikawa peered down at him, "You're a lucky man.

"Lucky doesn't quite seem like the right word."

"You know you liked it."

"Hm," Iwaizumi shrugs disinterestedly. "Maybe a little."

 

_I left you on that street with shadow at your feet_

 

In the spring of that third year volleyball plays very heavily into their daily routine. Constant practice, the feel of the ball's impact imprinted in the entire teams mind. This time they wanted to win, they needed to win. Oikawa, driven by ambition and an undying pride in his team, pushed himself to exhaustion. Sometimes Iwaizumi would find him passed out against the lockers in the club room, jersey still on. It made him worry, because in his memories of this life the last time Oikawa had pushed himself he'd strained his knee. Now he was always required to wear the white knee support during games and practice.

"Tooru, are you going to be alright?" Iwaizumi asks him after a particularly taxing match. The iron wall hadn't been a joke and their victory meant they were one step closer to overtaking Karasuno and then Shiratorizawa. There wasn't much time to spare in between matches, but Oikawa seems to find the briefest moment to rest.

Oikawa's weight is leaned on the wall, his eyes are closed, "I'm fine Iwa-chan."

"You don't look fine," Iwaizumi argues.

"Then you've seen right through me," Oikawa breathes, cracking open one eye to look at the ace.

"You know, we all believe in you. Hanamki, Matsukawa, Kindaichi, and especially Yahaba. I believe in you."

"I know."

"Then come here," Iwaizumi says softly, and awkwardly opens his arms out in an invitation to embrace. Oikawa pushes himself from the wall, brunette hair matted patchily down, and almost falls into his arms. His exhaustion, for once, isn't physical. Iwaizumi figures there are a million things flying through his mind before the match against Karasuno begins.

"You won't be alone out there,"  
"Right," Oikawa nods, letting out a quick sigh. He pulls back from Iwaizumi's arms and shakes his hands out. "Let's go."

 

_I should've kissed you_

 

When they lose Oikawa changes quickly, refusing to linger in his defeat. Iwaizumi's face, red with tears and furrowed in regret, was burned into the back of his eyelids. In the moment, he'd done the best he could to comfort his teammate, giving him a rough clap on the back. It seemed fitting.

After he gave instructions to a teammate to collect the luggage once it came, Oikawa jogged back into the building for the last time. The hallways were mostly empty to his great relief and he tried his best to make a speedy trip to the locker room to retrieve his ace. Unfortunately, not all was smooth sailing. Ushijima, whom he remembered rather vividly now, passed loomingly by him. Despite his best attempts Oikawa couldn't stop his nose from scrunching his face into a mask of disgust. However, he had nothing of value to say to the man and brushed past him.

"A piece of advice Oikawa," Ushijima says quietly, stopping the setter in his tracks. His fingers curling inward to form a fist. "Don't keep walking the side roads. The path you chose, the person you chose over me, it was all wrong. Even though there was another place, another person, that would've brought out you strength more, you didn't choose them because of your insignificant pride."

Oikawa scoffs and doesn't turn to look at Ushijima when he delivers his response, "Are you saying that if I had picked you over Hajime that everything would be alright? There is no such thing as a person who always has guaranteed victories."

Ushijima isn't particularly affected by these words, "Right now at least, isn't the place I am at the strongest?"

Oikawa blinks, momentarily caught off guard, "Tch, you're still the same. Since all those timelines ago, you're still so ridiculously confident in yourself."

The brunette shakes his head, smiling a bit before speaking once more, "'Insignificant pride' huh? Well, you aren't wrong, but listen, Ushijima. I have never once thought that I made the wrong choice, about Hajime  _or_ volleyball. Remember that. Oh, and watch your back. If you only keep focusing on me, you'll be overthrown when you're least expecting it." Oikawa hums and shoves his hands into the pockets of his sweatshirt. He turns on his heel and trots off, when he rounds the corner to the locker room he's faced by an unimpressed looking Iwaizumi. He's changed now too, minty green sweatpants and a loose long sleeve. Around his shoulder is the sports bag Oikawa had given him before the tournament.

"Iwa-chan, I was just looking for you!"

"You sounded really cool back there." Hajime says, setting off down the corridor. Oikawa jogs to catch up with him.

"Did you hear all of that?" He asks embarrassedly.

"The whole thing." Iwaizumi confirms, "That asshole, I can't believe he even said all of that."

"He doesn't understand anything at all. Isn't that what you want to say?" Oikawa asks.

Iwaizumi's ears color with the heat of a blush, "Well, he doesn't. He doesn't understand the weight of losing something important, even now."

"But you do,"

"Damn right."

"That's why you're still here."

"I'm still here because I don't have a choice." Iwaizumi says, but the insult is halfhearted.

Oikawa smiles at him, taking his hand tentatively, "Don't say things you don't mean, Hajime."

"What about things I do mean?"

"You should always say those things," Oikawa muses and expects some great love confession from his ace. Or perhaps whatever he has to say will be a passionate soliloquy about his quest for true love.

"Your hand is really sweaty." Iwaizumi lifts their joined fingers to show him.

Oikawa groans, "How unromantic,"

"Kidding," Iwaizumi laughs and squeezes his hand. "How about: Have I mentioned today, how lucky I am to be in love with you?"

"That's much better," Oikawa nods and pushes open the door to the outside where their bus is waiting.

"Don't you have something romantic to say back?"

"Are you an alien? Cause you just abducted my heart." Oikawa says brightly, pressing a kiss against Iwaizumi's head.

"I'm going to punch you,"

Matsukawa knocks loudly on the window of the bus and Hanamaki yells something like "Come on lovebirds, we all wanna get home!"  
The retiring duo of captain and vice collectively rolled their eyes and silently clamber onto the bus.

 

_Sweet mess suspend me in crystal_

 

One month later Oikawa receives an invitation to play volleyball in Tokyo, nervous Iwaizumi would choose to go somewhere else he kept it secret. As graduation neared, the acceptance date creeped ever closer and each day Oikawa shoved it a little deeper into his backpack.

"Hey, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa asks him one night, they're cuddled up against each other on his couch and for once Iwaizumi has allowed himself to be cradled against his boyfriend.

"What's up?" He answers, continuing to scroll through channels unperturbed. Oikawa often interrupted movie or marathon night to make pointless comments.

"I— I think—"

At Oikawa's hesitation Iwaizumi mutes the television and turns so that their faces have little space between them, "Yes?"

"I think I'm going to Tokyo for university." Oikawa manages, sealing his eyes shut against the attack he assumed would be coming. Iwaizumi's habit of hitting him after he said stupid things hadn't gone away.

"Oh, is that all?" Iwaizumi hardly reacts, turning back over to return his attention to the show. Oikawa peels his eyes opens.

"Is that all? Aren't you heartbroken? Destroyed? All shook up that your beloved soul mate will once again be ripped from you?" Oikawa nestles against his neck, speaking the words against his skin. Iwaizumi lets out a contented exhale.

"No way," He chuckles and it bubbles up from a deep part of his chest.

"You won't miss me then?"

"Dumbass, I'm also going." Iwaizumi says and reaches down to the floor to fish in his backpack for an envelope.

"For real?"

"Sorry," Iwaizumi says, pushing up to sit. "You can't get rid of me that easily." He's about to make another witty remark, but falters as Oikawa reaches hurriedly to push back the tears that were rapidly slipping down his cheeks.

"Hey, hey," Iwaizumi laughs, reaching his hands to brush the excess tears off his boyfriend's face. Oikawa's cheek pushes against his warm palm and he attempts to say something snarky in response, but just ends up a sniffling mess.

"Are you going to be okay?" Iwaizumi asks, concerned now at the lack of Oikawa's response. The brunette nods hurriedly to confirm his well being.

"I'm just really happy," He finally says.

"Jeez, you're seriously such a sap," Iwaizumi hums and pulls Oikawa to him, kissing him gently. Oikawa continued to weep as Iwaizumi showered him in delicate kisses and the night faded on into a warm memory.

 

_Sweet mess suspend me in crystal_

 

Sometime, in a distant and hazy future, a young man awaits anxiously behind a set of double doors. At this wedding he doesn't have his father to walk him down the aisle, or the vivid memories of his mother to comfort him. What he does have though are a collection of friends, old and new, gathered to support him in his final journey down the aisle.  
Behind the doors Hajime impatiently shifts his weight from left foot to right. Hanamaki makes muffled comments about how late the bride is running, but is shut up by Matsukawa stepping lightly on his toes.

"That hurt," He hisses, attempting to return the gesture, but can't since he'd only make himself look like a fool.

"Guys, stop." Sugawara warns, a blatantly false smile on his face.

"Scary." The duo say in unison. All the while Iwaizumi has kept his gaze evenly on the doors, waiting.

 

"Tooru? Are you ready?" It's Yahaba who has offered to escort him down the aisle, donning a dapper pink suit of Oikawa's choosing. They compliment each other nicely in their cream and pink ensemble.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Hey," He reassures. "It's not like this is the first time you've ever walked, or spoken, or kissed someone before."

"You're right," Oikawa sighs. "This time it means a whole lot more." He ran his fingers anxiously through his hair as a faint ballad began on the other side of the doors.

"Well, that's our cue." Yahaba says and gently takes Oikawa's arm in his own. "Hold on tight and you'll be fine." He smiled and squeezed his bicep reassuringly. Oikawa took a sharp inhale before he squeezed back and they pushed through the doors.

 

When Oikawa had originally told Iwaizumi he was going to wear a cream colored tux instead of a black one the latter had been put off and agitated. However, every ill word he'd ever spoken against the suit in question was immediately sucked back in. As he walked down the aisle, it was as though he'd descended straight from one of those roman paintings Oikawa had so fawned over in countless art museums.

"Ten out of ten would—" Hanamaki began, but was once again silenced by Suga's ever present smile.

 

"Tooru," Hajime breathed as his husband to be joined him. Their fingers immediately linked and together they turned to the priest. The ceremony proceeded as it had countless times before, but this time Iwaizumi added an additional question:

"Oikawa Tooru? Are you ready to spend the rest of your infinity with me?"

"Iwa-chan, that was so lame." Oikawa sighed, pushing Iwaizumi's wedding band gently onto his finger.

"Is that a yes?" Iwaizumi hesitated, allowing Oikawa's band to sit in his palm like a ceremonial offering.

"It's definitely a yes." Oikawa smiled and accepted the proffered silver band once again onto its rightful place on his ring finger,

"Good, because this time I won't let you go." Iwaizumi said and tugged him down into what one might describe, had they been there, as the most romantic kiss of all time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is, my birthday present to myself and to my readers, the completion of my tale (It is not in fact an April Fool's joke). It's pretty crazy everything has come to an end, but I am totally and completely satisfied with the ending. I hope you all enjoyed their journey as much as I enjoyed writing it. I truly love and value these two as a couple, as friends, and especially as soulmates.  
> Isn't it fitting that their final timeline be the canon timeline? I was pretty proud of myself when I began writing this chapter, but heartbroken at the events of recent chapters. However, I feel that defeat only builds greater strength in those with the will to persevere such as Oikawa and Iwaizumi.  
> As always any comments or kudos are greatly appreciated and if you have any suggestions for things you'd like to see written in the future or if you're just looking to talk anime: nicedemogirl.tumblr.com is the place to find me


End file.
